A Twisted Engagement
by LadyTurquoise
Summary: *mild language* *adult situations* *Violence* The senshi are finally settling into a normal life, marriage, and careers, but for the newest senshi, things aren't getting any easier. Can she defeat the new enemy who is looking to steal her love and who is
1. Chapter One

A Twisted Engagement - Prologue A Twisted Engagement   
By: Lady Turquoise   
Rated: R 

Author's note   
Okay I know most people don't read these but well I'm still going to write one. Although I write about the outers and the Starlights I have very limited information on the Japanese Sailor Moon. I have tried to do the best that I can but probably errors still do exist.   
Also I have introduced two new characters, Joanna Shirley AKA Sailor Universe, Damion AKA Universe Knight. Hope ya like them!   
Another thing this is an R RATED FANFICTION! So if you are comfortable with mature situations and violence then read on.   
Another thing, I do not own Sailor Moon (although sometimes I wish I did!) and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who DOES own Sailor Moon please don't sue me!   
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A Twisted Engagement   
By: Lady Turquoise   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pluto closed her eyes, the blast was coming way to fast for her or any of the others to possibly stop it, it was just coming. So this was it, the end of the Sailor Senshi, the end of the world. If only she could have warned them, but she knew that that was impossible, for it was forbidden, nothing could have stopped it.   
"UNIVERSE STORM BLAST!!!"   
The blast from the Youma had been destroyed by the power that had swept by all of them. "How could I have not seen this. I am the Senshi of time and the guardian of the time gate, how could I have not seen this.   
The Senshi seeing their chance destroyed the Youma and looked behind them at the lone figure of a tall, cool, brunette dressed in…….a sailor fuku!   
Pluto searched her memory for anything that might tell her who this stranger was. Suddenly it hit her. She walked forward and bowed before the figure, "Princess, you have returned to us."   
"Setsuna stand up, I do not require special attention, and I have told you before that while I am in my battle fuku that you and I are equals." The figure then turned to Sailor Moon and looked at her, her eyes seeming to go deep into Sailor Moon's soul. "Hello Serenity, my friend."   
"Who are you?" voiced Mercury uncertainly.   
"Dear Mercury, I am not surprised that you do not remember me. In this form I am the soldier Sailor Universe, back in the Silver Millenium I was Princess Twilla, Princess of the Universe, but…" she detransformed into a normal looking girl around the age of 16, with bright ocean blue eyes and cascading brown hair. "…..in this form I am called Joanna."   
  
Joanna woke up; the sun streaming in from the big bay window in her room warmed her body. She looked over at Damion who was still sleeping. She sighed to herself. "I am so lucky to have him," she thought.   
Joanna, age 22, had just moved in with Damion a couple of months ago. She gently swung her legs over onto the floor so as to not wake him, she picked up her robe that she had dropped to the floor last night and put it around her and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she let her robe and clothes fall to the floor before stepping into the warm inviting shower.   
She gently took out her ponytail holder and let her hair fall down. It was long, all the way down to her knees, but she liked it that way. She stood there under the warm water before she lathered up her hair with shampoo.   
After her shower Joanna wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to her closet and picked out a long khaki skirt and a blue and purple, Japanese character print baby tee. Joanna looked at herself in the mirror. She was pretty, no doubt about that. She was 5'9" in height, had long straight silky blondish brown hair, dark blue eyes that sparkled with mischief, and lips that were full and pouty and a dark rose color. Her nose was small and just right for her face. She had a tan skin tone from spending all that time at the beach. She was thin, and she had a slightly big bust. She took out her make-up compact and covered little blemishes and just did some highlighting on her features. She then brushed through her hair and just let it hang loosely around her body.   
Joanna walked back into the bedroom and saw Damion still there sleeping only now he was sprawled all over the bed. "Men." said Joanna aloud. She chuckled to herself; he was just so cute when he slept though. "Oh well. He will just have to get used to it." With that Joanna went back into the bathroom and came out with a glass of cold water. She went over to him and whispered in his ear, "Wake up honey."   
All that she got was a sigh as she watched him roll over. "Okay that's it," said Joanna, and with that she poured the whole glass of water on Damion's head.   
She stood there laughing as he jumped out of bed and stood there in his boxers and wet hair, looking like he had just had a heart attack.   
"Okay what was that for?" he asked breathlessly, when he finally got a hold of himself and saw Joanna standing there laughing her ass off.   
"Well just look at the clock and you tell me." said Joanna still laughing a little.   
Damion looked over at the clock and looked sheepishly back over at Joanna. "Oh, I didn't know it was 8:30."   
Joanna just rolled her eyes. "You were supposed to have been up at 7:30 and have been ready by now to go over to Mamoru's and Usagi's. But don't worry about it. Usagi just called, she said that they were going to sleep in for a little while and to come over at about 10 o'clock. Anyways come on let's get some breakfast. Between the both of them, neither one of them can cook."   
Damion laughed, and followed Joanna out to the kitchen and jumped up and sat down on the counter. Joanna just looked at him and smiled.   
"So what do you want for breakfast this morning?"   
"How about a kiss with a side of tongue?"   
"I meant something to eat. Eggs? Pancakes? Waffles? Nothing? Cereal? Come on what do you want?"   
"I guess I'll just have some coffee I'm not really that hungry."   
"Okay, well why don't you go get your shower and I'll make us some coffee, cause I'm not real hungry either."   
Joanna had just finished putting the coffee in the pot and had turned it on to brew when there was a loud knock at her door.   
She got up and walked over to the door, there stood Michiru and Haruka. The two of them were two of their closet friends; well actually all of the Sailor Senshi were for that matter. "Haruka! Michiru! What are you guys doing here?" asked Joanna giving the both of them hugs.   
"Oh we just stopped by, we were on our way over to Usagi's and Mamoru's when we got a call on the cell phone that they wanted to sleep in a little later and to meet them at 10 o'clock." answered Haruka.   
"So we thought that we would stop in and see you guys. We haven't seen you in so long." finished Michiru.   
"Yeah I know." said Joanna.   
"Hey where is Damion?" asked Haruka. "He owes me a re-match in arm-wrestling."   
Joanna and Michiru both laughed. "Oh he's in the shower. He should be out in a minute."   
Just then Damion walked out with just a towel hung loosely around his waist. Seeing Michiru and Haruka standing there, his face turned bright crimson.   
"Honey, Haruka and Michiru are here," said Joanna trying to contain her laughter.   
"Hey Haruka, Michiru. Um, I'll be right back." and with that Damion ran back into the bedroom to put on some pants and a shirt.   
While he was changing Michiru and Joanna decided to sit down and have a girl to girl chat, while Haruka rolled her eyes and stood away where she couldn't hear the two giggling.   
"So when are you two going to get married?" asked Michiru.   
"Oh whenever dummy in there decides to ask me." said Joanna.   
"Why don't you ask him? I mean come on your the only couple who hasn't gotten married. Usagi and Mamoru are married and I thought for sure that they would be the last ones to get married."   
"Oh I don't know Michiru. I really don't want to ask him. I've always had this picture in my mind of what it was going to be like when I got engaged. And the guy asking me was part of it. Call me old-fashioned but that's how I want it. I just hope that he decides to ask me before my biological clock runs out."   
"Girl, you want Haruka to talk to him?"   
"No that's okay. Mamoru's already talking to him."   
"Mamoru went out with Usagi for 7 YEARS before he asked her to marry him."   
"Well I've been going out with Matt for 4 years. I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe Haruka could talk to him."   
"That's a girl," said Michiru. "Haruka could you come over here. We need to talk to you for a minute."   
Haruka walks over to them, hands deep in her jean pockets. "What is it Michi?"   
"Well we were wondering if you could talk Damion into maybe hurrying it up on the proposal." said Michiru.   
"You mean to tell me that he still hasn't asked you!" exclaimed Haruka.   
"Yup." said Joanna.   
"How can you stand it?" asked Haruka. Haruka came in handy sometimes. She was one of the girls but she was also one of the guys. "Yeah okay I'll talk to him, but I doubt that he will want to talk to me about it. I mean we pal around and everything but to him I'm still one of the girls."   
"Yeah I mean I already have Mamoru working on it, but there still hasn't been any clues that he is going pop the question anytime soon." said Joanna.   
"Joanna my thoughts on this is to just let him decide when to ask you. You can't force him into anything, just like he can't force you into anything." said Haruka.   
"Yeah, your right Haruka. Thanks." said Joanna.   
Haruka nodded and smiled. "Think nothing of it and don't worry he'll ask you soon."   
Just then Damion walked back out in dark khaki pants with a black belt and a dark blue shirt on which he left the first couple of buttons undone.   
Looking at him Joanna couldn't help but notice that with his bluish black hair, deep blue eyes, and the way his body was built, he looked a lot like Mamoru, or Mamoru looked a lot like him. It was almost like they could be brothers.   
"Hey guys." said Damion.   
"Personally babe, I liked the towel better." said Joanna and with that she went over and gave him a quick kiss.   
"Hey you two, it's almost 10 o'clock." said Haruka.   
"Okay, who's car are we taking?" asked Joanna.   
"We can go in mine," said Haruka.   
"Cool, I love your car anyway." Said Damion.   
  
Later at Usagi and Mamoru's Joanna, Damion, Michiru and Haruka all walked up the stairs to the door and knocked on the door. Mamoru with Usagi hanging on to his waist answered the door. "Come on in guys," said Mamoru. Usagi followed   
Joanna, Michiru, and Haruka into the living room. Mamoru meanwhile grabbed Damion by the shoulder. "Hey man, when you going to pop the question to her?"   
"As soon as I get a chance. I've got the ring, now all I need to do is figure out the right time to ask her."   
"Ok man. If you need any help I'm here."   
  


I know I know it's short and it's kinda boring but it will get better I promise!!!!!!! Just stay with me on this and I promise I will not disappoint you. Also the parts will be MUCH longer after this one. And please review my story the more reviews I get the harder I will work to get more parts out.   



	2. Chapter Two

A Twisted Engagement   
By: LadyTurquoise   
Rated: R 

Author's Notes:   
Here's the second part of my story, A Twisted Engagement, Thank you to those of you who did review my story but there were a lot of ppl who didn't. As I said before, the more reviews I get the quicker I will get these parts out to you. Those of you who are authors know just how important reviews are to an author. But anyways I hope you enjoy my story.   
Okay I do not own Sailor Moon people like the amazing Naoko Takeuchi, DiC (who has totally screwed up Sailor Moon), Kodansha, and a bunch of other ppl do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A Twisted Engagement   
By: Lady Turquoise   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Negaverse we see a woman with sky blue hair and dark blue eyes. She is beautiful but her heart is ugly. She sits watching our senshi laugh and have fun, she has an ugly scowl on her face.   
"Go ahead and laugh! I'll make him mine yet, and destroy the Sailor Senshi in the process! The thing that my sister Beryl never succeeded in doing!" yelled the woman, laughing evilly at the thought. "Nephridite!"   
"Yes Princess Lyra?" asked Nephridite. Nephridite had long violet hair. She was beautiful, she had been kidnapped and brain washed years ago by Lyra. She had been a princess in another galaxy that Princess Lyra had conquered. She had shown great power in her magic and strength. Now she had become Lyra's number one general.   
"Nephridite I want you to go down and make friends with the Sailor Senshi. Gain their trust. Then attack and take them down." said Lyra.   
"Yes, ma'am" said Nephridite.   
"Now go. I know you will not disappoint me," said Lyra with a small smirk. "Oh and do not hurt Damion. He belongs to me."   
Nephridite bowed and walked away to go prepare herself for the task at hand. She thought of her old lover as she walked to her chambers. He had been controlled by Beryl and destroyed by her as well, well at least by Zoisite, one of Beryl's generals. But it had been Beryl's order to destroy him. "Nephrite." she quietly cried out to herself. Lyra had told her that the Sailor Senshi had corrupted him and led him to defy Beryl and that was why he had been killed. "I will avenge his death! I will destroy the Sailor Senshi!" she said with determination, while her dark brown eyes boiled with hatred. 

Later on at Hikawa Shrine everyone had come back to relive their time when they would come here all the time to talk about senshi business. It had been their meeting place. Now it was where Chad and Rei lived and worked. Grandpa had died a year ago and left the temple to them.   
Now they all sat around in one of the open areas talking about the old times, telling stories of old battles.   
Chad, Andrew, Ken, and Greg all sat listening to their wives talk. When they had married the girls, the girls had told them that they were the Sailor Senshi, that is all except for Greg who already knew about the girls because of his unique ability to foresee the future.   
Just then a woman around their age walked into the temple and walked over to them.   
"Hello, I was just wondering if one of you could help me. You see I'm a little lost and I just moved here from America," said the young woman.   
Everyone looked at her; she had a slim figure and had a fair complexion. Her long light violet hair traveled around her body as the wind blew through it.   
Rei stood up. "Here let us introduce ourselves, I'm Rei and these are my friends, Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Greg, Makoto, Ken, Minako, Andrew, Haruka, Michiru, Joanna, Damion and this is my husband Chad," she said pointing to each one of them as she introduced them.   
"Hello." said everyone.   
"Hello, my name is Aurora." she said.   
"So what exactly did you need help with?" asked Ami.   
"Oh, well you see I have no friends or family or anyone that I could turn to, to help me find my way around here. What I was wondering is if you could find it in your hearts to show me around for a couple days. You see you're the first people who have even listened to me."   
"Sure we'll help you," said Joanna. Joanna knew what it was like not to know anybody and to have come from a different country, since she had moved to Tokyo from America after finding out who she was and what her destiny was.   
"Oh thank you so much!" said Aurora.   
While all of the others went up to talk to her and get to know her a little better Haruka stood in the background. "Something about that woman just doesn't seem right to me." Haruka thought to herself.   
"Haruka don't be rude, come over and introduce yourself." called Michiru.   
Haruka walked over to Aurora but vowed that she was going to keep an eye on her. 

Back at the Negaverse Lyra is sitting there watching Nephridite lay down her trap for the senshi. She laughed wickedly, "Those senshi's own trusting nature will be their downfall!" she sat imagining having Damion at her side, ruling together over the Universe.   
"Oh my prince you once chose that little bitch over me, but you won't be so quick to choose her once you see who has the most power!"   
She sent a mental note to Nephridite. "Nephridite, when you do put down your trap I want you to bring Joanna back to the Negaverse with Damion. I want her to experience the pain that I went through, and then I will take care of her." 

Back on Earth the scouts had just shown Aurora home and were all walking back home themselves.   
Joanna and Makoto were talking about what all had happened lately, something they did every night.   
Damion had gone home early saying something about being tired and wanted to get some sleep. Joanna had pointed out that he had slept in that morning and that it was only 7:00 and they hadn't even had any dinner yet. He had just made some excuse saying that he would just get something to eat before he went to bed.   
"So when do you think that he will ask you?" asked Makoto.   
"I have no idea, but I've been thinking about it and well I'm not going to worry about it. He will ask me when he asks me," said Joanna. "Well this is my place I'll see you guys later," said Joanna as she went up the stairs to the penthouse apartment that she and Damion shared.   
Makoto and Ken watched her go up. Ken put his arm around Makoto and she looked up at him. "I really hope that Damion asks her soon," said Makoto.   
Ken just leaned down and kissed her. "Don't worry, he'll ask her." said Ken. "If I know Damion he's just waiting for the right time to ask her." 

Joanna unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside. She gasped as she walked inside. The room was dimly lit by candles all around the room, there was soft romantic music playing, and blue tipped white rose petals lay covering the floor and furniture. There were two glasses of champagne sitting on the end table. There was also a gourmet meal with delicately lit candles over on the table. She stood in shock as she looked around the room.   
Damion walked into the room holding a white rose. He was wearing a tuxedo and he looked great. It was all Joanna could do to keep from having her jaw drop to the floor.   
Damion walked slowly over to her and gave her the rose and led her over to the table, pulled out her chair and took her hand and seated her. He then took his seat right across from her.   
"What? When? How?" asked Joanna.   
Damion laughed. "Do you like it all?" he asked.   
"Very much so." said Joanna.   
They ate their dinner, which was stuffed lobster and rice pilaf, with a side of broccoli.   
After the dinner Damion, being the gentleman that he was, helped Joanna up and led her into living room where he sat her down on the sofa and got down on one knee in front of her.   
Joanna gasped. He had gone through all this trouble just make this night absolutely perfect, and it was all for her.   
"Joanna I will love you forever. You are my destiny, my one true love; I could not stand to live without you. You are my sun, my earth, and my entire universe," said Damion taking out a ring box and opening it. "Joanna will you marry me?" and with that Damion took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger.   
Joanna just looked at Damion with tears in her eyes. She looked down at the ring; it was a diamond mounted next to a sapphire of equal size. Both of the stones were cut to look like roses. The leaves surrounding the gems were of silver and mounted on a silver band.   
Joanna looked back up at Damion and leaned over and softly whispered through her tears of joy yes into his ear.   
Damion jumped up and picked Joanna up in his arms and spun her around and then put her feet back down on the ground and kissed her passionately with all that he had in him. 

The next day Joanna is out shopping with all the girls. They had invited Aurora to come along but she declined saying that she had something to do that day.   
"So do tell, just why are you so happy today?" asked Makoto looking over at Joanna.   
Joanna held up her hand with her engagement ring on it and said, "You tell me."   
"Oh my god!" screamed Makoto. "He didn't!"   
"He did." said Joanna smiling.   
Just then all of the other came walking over to Joanna and Makoto. "Hey what was the "oh my god" about Mako-chan?" asked Rei.   
Makoto held up Joanna's hand, "This is what that was for!"   
All of the girls burst into screams. "Okay, first place we go today is the bridal store!" said Minkao.   
Joanna burst out laughing. "You heard her, let's go!"   
With that all of the girls booked it for the bridal store located in the mall. 

Joanna and the others walked into the store and looked around at all of the beautiful gowns that lined the walls.   
"Okay first things first. Let's look for Bride's Maid's dresses," said Ami.   
"Oh my gosh, do you remember my Bride's Maid's dresses?" asked Makoto.   
"Yeah, they were horrible!" said Minako.   
"Oh Minako, you're the one to talk, you had the good dress!" said Usagi. "All because you were Maid of Honor."   
The girls all burst out giggling.   
"Come on you guys, if we want to even look half decent this wedding we had better not let Joanna pick on her own." said Rei smiling, with a hint of laughter in her purple eyes.   
"Now Rei you know I would never put them in hideous dresses. Now you maybe..." joked Joanna.   
"Very funny." said Rei swinging her black hair back over her shoulder, still laughing.   
"Anyways, I've already got all of your dresses picked out," said Joanna.   
"What are they?" asked Hotaru who had grown into a beautiful 16 year old.   
"Well what I was planning on is that, I can't really put you all of you in the same kind of dress. Each one of you is too much of an individual for that. Also the same color is kind of dull, so... I want all of you to wear your dress from the Silver Millenium," said Joanna smiling. "What do you guys think?"   
Everyone looked at each other. Only Joanna could come up with an idea like that. It was perfect. Everyone loved their dress from the Silver Millenium and it would look great, all of the colors mixed together. "WE LOVE IT!" screamed everyone.   
"Good, I'm glad you guys like it," said Joanna. "Now onto my dress." she said smiling.   
They all walked over to where the wedding dresses were. There were so many to choose from.   
"Mako-chan, you and I are around the same size," said Joanna. "I think to cut down on time that both of us should try on these dresses, while these guys can be the judges."   
"Okay, cool." said Makoto. With that Joanna threw a pile of dresses into Makoto's arms, and then picked up a pile of her own, and both walked into the dressing rooms. 

Two hours later, Joanna and Makoto are still trying on dresses and modeling for the group, when Joanna walks out in a beautiful floor length dress. The bottom of the dress had an intricate design of spirals and was covered by another skirt that split in the middle to show the underskirt. The top of the dress was a corset type and was covered by rhinestones, the sleeves were transparent and flared and stopped at the elbow.   
"I really like this one you guys." said Joanna.   
"It's amazing! I love it, it looks so good on you." gushed Minako excitedly.   
"You look gorgeous," said Usagi agreeing with Minako.   
"Okay so we are getting this one right?" asked Joanna.   
"Yup, that dress was made for you Joanna," said Haruka.   
"Thanks Haruka. Okay let me go change out of this." said Joanna smiling, it was rare to get a complement from Haruka.   
Just then Makoto walked out in yet another dress, looking like she is about to drop.   
"Mako-chan you can go change back into your clothes, I picked one out." said Joanna twirling around. "Do you like it?"   
"Like it? I love it! And thank god, I don't think I could have tried on another dress even if my life depended on it." laughed Makoto. 

Later on after Joanna had paid for the dress which had turned out to be on clearance, all of the girls had started walking over to the cafe` to get something to eat, when Aurora ran up to them.   
"Hey guys. Do you mind if I join you for lunch? My treat." said Aurora. "This is too easy." she thought to herself. "Already they trust me. I thought it was going to be harder than this."   
Nephridite had spent most of the time that day in the Negaverse planning what she was going to do to carry out her plan of the destruction of the Sailor Senshi, and now that Princess Lyra wanted Joanna alive instead of dead that was going to change her whole plan. Joanna was one of the most powerful of the scouts. Many times Rei and some of the others had tried to get her to become leader but she had always declined saying that Usagi was the one and only true leader. Nephridite had also gone over to Nephrite's mansion, which he had owned under his alias, Maxfield Stanton. She had sat there and cried for a good hour. She missed him so much. She found his old Star Crystal. She had held it in her hands and closed her eyes and had wished that Nephrite could be here to see the destruction of the ones who had been the means of his destruction.   
Nephridite looked over at the giggling group of senshi, how foolish they were, and what was that that Joanna was carrying? Nevermind that now, just smile and fit in.   
They all walked into the cafe` and sat down at their booth, it was just big enough to fit all of them, since the guys never came here with them.   
The waitress came over to their table and saw the big bunch there, "Oh great, why do I always have to get this table?" mumbled the tired waitress. She slapped a smile on her face and took out her pad and paper, " Hello, my name is Yohko and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you guys out with drinks?"   
"Yes, I'll have some green tea," said Setsuna.   
"Iced tea," said Michiru.   
"Soda." said Haruka.   
"Same for me." said Makoto.   
"Same here." said Usagi.   
"Lemonade." said Ami.   
"Same here." said Hotaru.   
"Iced tea," said Joanna.   
"I'll have a soda as well," said Minako.   
"Green tea." said Rei.   
"I'll just have some water," said Aurora.   
The waitress scrambled to write all of the drinks down. "Can I get you and appetizer or a salad?"   
"No thank you," said everyone at once.   
The waitress let out a small sigh of relief and rushed off to the kitchen.   
"Aw the poor woman. I don't think that she is quite used to handling this big of a table," said Michiru laughing.   
"I think you're right Michiru," said Joanna.   
"Naturally. Did you actually think that I might be wrong?" said Michiru with a serious face.   
All of the girls burst out laughing. Ever since Joanna had joined the group so many years ago, everyone had seemed a little livelier. Or at least a little more nuts.   
The waitress came back with their drinks and set them down in the middle. Everyone grabbed their drink and thanked the waitress.   
Everyone secretly wished that Aurora hadn't shown up for the lunch because they had been planning on doing a little Senshi meeting there. It had been a long time since an attack but that didn't mean that it was over. This was only the calm before the storm. All Joanna knew was that if the Negaverse decided that they were going to attack during her wedding that she would single handedly rip out every single one of those Negatrash's hearts and feed it to the rats.   
"So who are you going to get for the reception?" asked Rei bringing Joanna back to the living.   
"I'm not sure yet," said Joanna. "I was hoping that maybe I could get Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to do it. I haven't seen those guys in so long."   
"Yeah I know what you mean. I would be great to see those guys again," said Minako sighing.   
All of the senshi nodded in agreement.   
"I'll call them up tonight." said Joanna.   
Haruka sat there with a frown on her face. It was a well-known fact that her and Seiya did not get along.   
"Oh my gosh! Haruka I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. Would you mind if they came?" asked Joanna worried about her friend.   
"That's okay Joanna," said Haruka. "They are your friends and they can come just so long as Seiya doesn't get in my way."   
"I'll make sure that he doesn't get in your way," said Joanna. "We all will."   
Everyone nodded in agreement with Joanna.   
Meanwhile back at the Negaverse Princess Lyra was in a rage. "That bitch! Who does she think she is! Damion is mine! No matter, she'll never get the chance to marry him. I'll make sure of that." she wickedly planned. "She has him under a curse and once he realizes what she truly is he will be mine, FOREVER!" 

The girls and Aurora were walking over to the movies to go see the new movie that had just come into theaters, it was based on the Sailor Senshi and they wanted to see just how accurate it was.   
Nephridite had just gotten a message from Lyra that it was time to attack.   
"Hey guys, can we stop for a minute?" asked Aurora.   
"Sure Aurora, what's wrong?" asked Hotaru.   
"Nothing is wrong, I just need to destroy you." Aurora said sinisterly transformed into Nephridite, Princess Lyra's head general.   
"What!?!" screamed the senshi.   
"Senshi transform!" yelled Setsuna.   
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!   
MARS CRYSTAL POWER!   
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!   
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!   
URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!   
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!   
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!   
PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!   
MOON ETERNAL POWER!   
UNIVERSE ETERNAL POWER!   
"We are the Sailor Senshi!" yelled all of the girls.   
"It won't do you any good! Just give up and save yourselves the pain!" yelled Nephridite. "For I am Princess Lyra's head general, Nephridite! And you will pay for what did to Nephrite!!!!! I'll make sure of that!" With that Nephridite blasted all of them with her energy ball.   
Jupiter and Uranus were hit dead on, they were slammed up against a wall and you could hear the sickening crack of bone as they hit. Both coughed up a huge amount of blood before they went unconscious.   
"Nephrite? What about Nephrite?" asked Sailor Moon.   
"Don't act as if you don't know Sailor Moon! You were the reason he was destroyed! You turned him against Beryl and in doing so sentenced him to death!"   
"No Nephridite, it was his own choosing and by deciding to leave Beryl he was able to let go of the hate in his heart. It was what he wanted."   
"Why should I believe you! Lyra told me that you could not be trusted." And with that she sent another blast of energy at Sailor Moon and knocked her against the wall next to Jupiter and Uranus in a bloody heap.   
"SAILOR MOON!" yelled Mars. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" yelled Mars shooting her fire at Nephridite.   
She jumped easily out of the way and blasted at Mars and caught her in the ankle. "Ha ha ha ha this is too easy!"   
"Oh yeah well try this!" yelled Neptune. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"   
Nephridite's blast and Neptune's meet in the middle and exploded in a brilliant flash of light.   
"STOP ALL OF THIS NOW NEPHRIDITE!!!!!" yelled a voice.   
"Wha...? Who's there?" asked Nephridite.   
A form stepped out of the shadows.   
"NEPHRITE!" gasped Mercury. "It can't be. You're dead."   
"I was but I managed to escape from my prison in the Negaworld. Nephridite's wish to bring me back to Earth was the help that I had needed to bring me back."   
"But...." stumbled Nephridite. "I thought that you would want to see me destroy those who destroyed you."   
"Nephridite, they did not destroy me. Zoisite and Queen Beryl did. The Sailor   
Senshi helped to deliver me from Beryl's grasp and for that I am forever in their debt." said Nephlite. "Nephridite, the fighting against the Sailor Senshi must stop. The Negaverse is our true enemy. It is a world of hate. No love can survive in the Negaverse. I for one am willing to fight alongside the Sailor Senshi to defeat the Negaverse. Are you willing too?"   
Nephridite looked at Nephlite with tears in her eyes. She was torn between the man she loved and between her tie to the Negaverse. Lyra never treated her bad and was quite a good leader, but deep down in Nephridite's heart she knew the answer. Lyra was only out for herself. And she only wanted Damion because he was strong, powerful and handsome, not because she really loved him. But that signal from her heart was too faint to be heard. "I'm sorry Nephlite, I love you but I can't desert Lyra like that. You may have been able to betray Beryl but I can't betray Lyra, I hope you understand." and with that she conquered up another blast and sent it hurtling towards Universe who was standing there watching to drama between Nephlite and Nephridite.   
Universe stood there in shock, she couldn't move, this was it, this couldn't be how it would end, it just couldn't!   
Nephridite laughed as she saw Universe standing there like a deer caught in a pair of headlights, the blast was only strong enough to severely hurt her, not to kill her, Lyra still wanted her alive.   
Universe closed her eyes and mentally cried out her good-byes to all of her friends, and to her love.   
Just then she was whisked out of the way of the blast and set back down out of the way. "How dare you! In the name of the celestial body of the Universe you will pay!"   
"Ha ha ha ha. I've been waiting for you to show up!" said Nephridite. She sent a blast at him that was too quick for him too move out of the way. The blast surrounded him and he collapsed.   
Universe saw what Nephridite had done. "You bitch!! UNIVERSE ULTIMATE LIGHTNING SURROUND!!!!!!!!!"   
The lightning surrounded Nephridite and left her severely burned.   
Universe then scrambled over to where Universe Knight lay hurt and bleeding but was intercepted by Nephrite. He sent a blast at her and then picked up Nephridite and teleported to the Negaverse. Universe transformed back into Joanna and lay on the ground shaking and bleeding. Venus rushed over her and tried to stop the one giant gash on Joanna's thigh. "SATURN!!! Quick! I need your help."   
Saturn rushed over to where Venus was trying unsuccessfully to stop Joanna's bleeding. "Stand aside Venus, let me take care of this. You go look after Usagi, Haruka, Makoto, and Damion." With that Saturn placed her hands over Joanna's wound and closed her eyes and began to heal it.   
Minako looked over at Setsuna, Michiru, Ami, and Rei. They were already looking after Haruka, Makoto, and Usagi. She rushed over to where Damion lay unconscious. She leaned over him and put her forefingers to his throat. He was still alive but barely. Minako herself was never one for doctors but he needed a doctor. Well she refused to set foot in a hospital so; she was going to get Ami to look after him. Besides Ami was better than any doctor she knew of. "Ami! Come quick!" yelled Minako   
Ami rushed up to where Minako was sitting with Damion. "How is he Minako?"   
"Not to good. His pulse is really weak," said Minako.   
"Here let me look at him." said Ami. She did a quick check-up on him and then stood up. "We need to get him back to his apartment. But until we can get him back to there just stay with him and talk to him. It should be able to keep his mind functioning." With that Ami put her hand on Minako's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I promise you."   


Don't you just hate those kind of endings! I'll try to get the second chapter out as soon as possible! And again thank you for all of you who reviewed my story! I love ya all! Ja Ne!   
  



	3. Chapter Three

A Twisted Engagement   
By: LadyTurquoise   
Rated: R 

Author's Notes:   
Here's Chapter 2! Yay! Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with my fic! Cutie2017 in answer to your question I haven't made Joanna higher than Usagi in the Silver Millenium, in fact I have made them equals. Anyways hope ya enjoy this newest installment of A Twisted Engagement......and don't forget the popcorn!   
I do not own Sailor Moon *grumbles* Although the amazing Naoko Takeuchi does! Oh and a bunch of other companies do too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A Twisted Engagement   
By: Lady Turquoise   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru was still kneeling next to Joanna trying to heal the gash and many other injuries.   
"How is she?" asked Michiru, who had just walked over to them. She had a tear stained face from crying over Haruka who was still badly hurt from the impact.   
"She'll be okay if I can just get this wound to shut. But I don't think that my powers are strong enough for that." said Hotaru.   
"Here," said Michiru, putting her hands on Hotaru's shoulders. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the powers deep within her and lent Hotaru the power that she needed to heal Joanna.   
The power surged though Hotaru's hands and healed Joanna fully. Joanna sat up and looked at Hotaru and Michiru. "Oh my friends, thank you." and she hugged both of them. "How is Damion?"   
"He's not good," said Michiru. "Ami just told me. We need to get Usagi, him, Haruka, and Makoto back to the apartment."   
Joanna's eyes filled up with tears, and she got up and ran blindly up to where Damion lay.   
Hotaru got up as to go with her but Michiru put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Let her be."   
Hotaru nodded in showing that she understood. 

Joanna reached where Damion was with Minako. She fell down on her knees beside him and cried on his chest.   
Minako got up silently. She knew that this was a time for Joanna to spend with Damion. She would go down and help with Makoto, Usagi, and Haruka.   
"Oh Damion. I'm so sorry, that I could not protect you," said Joanna through her tears. "This is all my fault. How could I have let this happen to you."   
She sat there crying for at least 5 minutes before she knelt down and picked him up and made her way down to the others.   
"We need to get back to the apartment," said Joanna still holding Damion with tears in her eyes. She crashed back down to her knees. "How could this have happened?"   
Michiru ran over to Joanna and stood her up and held her in a hug as she cried on her shoulder.   
Setsuna walked over carrying Haruka. "We had better go. That is if we want to get them back before nightfall." She rested her hand on Joanna's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Time will tell."   
Joanna looked up at Setsuna. She was so wise and so comforting at the same time. Joanna pulled herself together and picked up Damion again and started walking with Setsuna. Michiru went over and picked up Makoto with the help of Hotaru and they joined Joanna and Setsuna, and Minako picked up Serena and caught up with the others while Ami helped Rei up and then kept her steady while she walked.   
  
When they had all finally gotten back to the apartment, Joanna went into the bedroom and laid Damion down on the bad and then went back out into the living room to help the others.   
She had them lay the others on the couches that were in the living room. Hotaru got to work on healing them.   
Rei who had been hurt not nearly as bad as the others refused to let Hotaru work on her until all of the others were healed.   
Hotaru got to work on Haruka, Makoto, and Usagi. Just then Mamoru came in the door with Greg, and Andrew right behind him. Mamoru rushed over to Usagi's side and held her close.   
Andrew walked into the bedroom where Damion lay. "Hey man how's it going?" he asked weakly. It was strange to see Damion like this; he had always been the strongest one.   
Joanna walked into the room and walked past Andrew in almost a daze. She was not taking this well at all.   
Andrew just stood there watching her as she gently caressed Damion's face and whispered sweet things into his ears. She then leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips and got back up. She walked past Andrew but as she did she put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry he'll be alright, I'm sure of it."   
Andrew was astonished. Here she was, Damion, her fiancée, had just been attacked and was in a sleeplike state that he could not come out of and she was comforting HIM! It was just like Joanna. She always thought of others before she thought of herself.   
  
Back in the living room Hotaru was still trying to heal the others. She coughed up and little blood and collapsed. Joanna caught her and held her. "Oh Hotaru, please be okay I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you too." said Joanna whipping the blood from her mouth.   
Hotaru came to again and looked at Joanna. She sat up, "Joanna, don't worry it's just a little side affect from healing everyone."   
Joanna looked relived a little but inside they all knew that her heart was breaking. Never had Joanna experienced a pain so deep as this. Her love had just been seriously hurt and she couldn't do anything.   
"Hotaru. Is it possible to heal a broken heart?" asked Joanna.   
Hotaru looked at her and shook her head. "I'm sorry Joanna but a heart must heal itself."   
Mamoru walked over to Joanna and hugged her. Joanna couldn't help but think of Damion as Mamoru hugged her. It wasn't Mamoru hugging her, it was Damion. Everything about Mamoru reminded her of Damion. His smell, the way that he held her, his comforting words, it was all Damion.   
Mamoru could feel Joanna's hot tears falling on his shoulder. She wanted to be strong, he could sense that but inside of her she was in turmoil. Her emotions were flipping every way imaginable. It was the same way that he felt when his Usako got hurt or was sick and there was no possible way for him to help her. He looked over at Usagi still lying on the couch. There had been no change in her. If only he had been able to get there in time to save her. He needed Joanna right now about as much as she needed him.   
  
Usagi, Haruka, and Makoto still had not come out of it. Their vital signs were better but they had hit that wall hard and Hotaru just didn't have anything left in her. Instead of risking Hotaru too they decided that it would be best if they took them home and then finish healing them tomorrow when Hotaru had more strength.   
Setsuna carried Haruka out to her car and laid her down in the back and then stepped back as Michiru gunned the engine and drove off.   
Minako and Andrew and Ami and Greg took Makoto and Rei home and tried to think of a way to explain what had happened to Lita, to Ken.   
The rest of them went home and Joanna found herself all alone in the big apartment with Damion lying unconscious in the bedroom. She felt utterly helpless. There was nothing in all of her powers that could allow her to help him in someway. Damion was the one and only man that she had ever loved with all of her heart and soul. Now that he was in this state and she didn't even know if he would pull though she felt as if her whole universe was crashing down around her. She needed someone to talk to.   
She walked over to the phone and sat looking at it for a minute debating whether or not she should make the call. She finally decided that if she didn't talk to someone soon she was going to have a nervous breakdown.   
She dialed the number and listened to it ring for what seemed like eternity. Finally someone on the other end of the phone line picked up.   
"Hi, Mamoru, it's me, Joanna." said Joanna trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.   
"Joanna, hi, what's wrong?" he asked. Joanna could sense some shakiness in his voice as well.   
"I just need someone to talk to. I keep going over and over in my mind about what happened and I keep thinking that he's not going to pull through and." finally Joanna lost it and broke down crying.   
"It's okay Joanna, it's gonna be alright." Mamoru wanted to reach out and hold her and comfort her and help her feel that everything was going to be all right.   
He looked around at his empty apartment. Ami had insisted that Usagi stay over there so she could monitor her situation though the night. "Joanna, I'm coming over. Will you be okay until I get there?"   
"I should be." Joanna choked back her sobs for a minute. "Mamoru?"   
"Yes?"   
"Will this madness ever stop? Will we ever have peace? Will we ever be able to live our lives not worrying about when the next attack is going to be?"   
"I don't know Joanna, I just don't know." said Mamoru wishing that he could give Joanna a better answer than that. She needed to hear something that would give her hope, she needed it especially now. "Joanna, I'll be there in a few minutes."   
"Okay Mamoru." said Joanna and with that she quietly hung up the phone. 

A few minutes later Joanna was startled by a knock on the door. She quickly got up and answered the door. Mamoru stood in the doorway; he looked just like she did, like he had had his heart ripped out.   
"At least Usagi isn't as bad off as Damion is." Joanna thought to herself but immediately wished that she hadn't thought that. No matter how injured Usagi was she still wasn't able to comfort Mamoru or be of any help.   
"Come in." she said quietly. She watched as Mamoru walked in and sat down. She sat down next to him. "How's Usagi doing?"   
"She doing as well as would be expected after being slammed into a wall. Ami says that she will pull out of it in a few days, especially with Hotaru there to help her. Any change in Damion?"   
"No change. It's still like he's not even there. His pulse is really weak and it's almost as if his soul has left his body." Joanna felt a hot tear run down her cheek.   
Darien saw the tear too. He immediately put his arms around her and stroked her back. He knew how hard this was for her. She was always supposed to be the strong one, just like Makoto and Haruka, and now that Haruka and Makoto were hurt she had to carry everyone's pain to help them but inside she was screaming in pain.   
Joanna looked up at Mamoru. "Damion?" she whispered to herself. The weight of the stress soon took her over and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep in Mamoru's arms. 

In the morning Mamoru woke up to discover that he still held Joanna tightly in his arms. He gently got up and laid her head down on the couch. Her cheeks were still wet and tear stained from last night. He looked down at her; she was amazing holding everyone's pain and her own inside of her.   
He never knew what possessed him to do it but in the next few minutes he had leaned over and kissed her tenderly on her sweet lips.   
Joanna's eyes slowly fluttered open while Mamoru kissed her. She slowly put herself into the kiss. The kiss was so soft so completely perfect. "Just like Damion's." thought Joanna. She closed her eyes again and imagined it was Damion who she was kissing. It wasn't hard at all; Mamoru and Damion were so much alike.   
Mamoru was surprised when Joanna started to put herself into it, but at the same time he was also surprised when he found himself enjoying the kiss.   
Just then Joanna's scout communicator which was still laying on the coffee table went off. Joanna and Mamoru jumped away from each other at the sound of it. Joanna walked over to it and opened it up. There a picture of Ami showed up.   
"Joanna, you've got to get here quick, I just picked up some Nega activity over by the arcade."   
"That's right by me. I'll take care of it Ami, you just get here when you can." With that Joanna hung up the communicator. She turned to Mamoru who was trying to pull himself together. "No need for that Darien, you might as well just transform into your tuxedo. Ami picked up some Nega energy just a few blocks away from here." With that Joanna took out her transformation pen. "UNIVERSE ETERNAL POWER!"   
Mamoru took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask, when he wass done he looked up and saw the door wide open. "Joanna must have already gone after them." With a flash of his cape he was out the door too, looking for where Joanna went.   
  
Universe was running far ahead of Tuxedo, her anger and determination pushing her farther on. She was going to blast that bitch's face as soon as she saw her. She could already feel the lightning building up inside of her ready to erupt when she called on it. Just then she came to a stop as she saw Nephridite and Nephlite whom she figured had been brainwashed yet again over to the Negaverse. She slowly crept behind a bush and watched them, her power still building to a point that she had never attempted.   
Tuxedo walked up behind Universe and put his hand on her shoulder only to jump back in surprise. He looked down at his hand, which was now covered in sparks.   
Universe looked behind her at Tuxedo who was now staring in shock at his hand. "I would recommend that you not do that again, I'm building up my energy to a level I have never tried before and I can feel the lightning building in every fiber of my body."   
Before he could say anything she pulled him down next to her by his cape. She quietly put a finger to her lips and pointed to Nephridite and Nephrite. She gave him the sign to stay here and she slowly got up and made her way unforeseen to a nearby area. 

"I wish those damn scouts would show up soon." said Nephridite blasting another building.   
"Patience my love, they will come soon and then we can defeat them and then the Negaverse shall rule the world," said Nephrite.   
"Fat chance of that happening, that is so long as I'm around! I am Sailor Universe and if you think that you are going to destroy the sailor scouts then you are badly mistaken! If anyone is going to destroy anyone I will destroy YOU! Prepare to be dusted!"   
"Ah finally, where is your little Universe Knight?" Nephridite said with a little laugh.   
Universe could feel the hate building up inside her pushing her energy to the limits. "You bitch! Tell me what you did to him! Or else!"   
"Or else what? You can't destroy me." laughed Nephridite.   
"Oh yeah, you wanna bet. UNIVERSE!!! THUNDERSTORM!!!!! LIGHTNING!!!! INCINERATE!!!!!" The blast erupted out of her body and surrounded Nephridite and Nephlite. The power just kept coming, from her love for Damion, her hatred for the Negaverse, her love for her friends, for ruining what was supposed to be one of the happiest times of her life.   
Tuxedo covered his ears as the thunder blasted around him and the terrifying screams coming from the generals. Universe showed no signs of letting up either; the power just kept flowing from her hands. Finally she collapsed weak from the drain on her energy. Tuxedo leapt out and held Universe in his arms, she was so weak.   
The dust and lightning subsided. Nephridite and Nephlite lay next to each other on the verge of death. "Universe, *cough* thank you *cough* you saved me from *cough* Princess Lyra's control. *cough* I'm so sorry for everything that I have *cough* done to you." Universe nodded. She watched on as Nephridite and Nephrite, two long lost lovers gripped hands and slowly died. They would now be together for all of eternity to never be bothered again by evil. Their worries were over, but Joanna's and the other's had just begun. 

The others arrived just in time to see the last of Nephridite and Nephrite's bodies turn to stardust and slowly rise into the sky. Universe who had de-transformed, unable to stay in her scout form was still being held in Tuxedo's arms. She was unconscious; all of the scouts rushed over to her and Tuxedo Mask.   
"What happened?" asked Michiru, the first one able to regain her voice.   
"She built up more energy than I ever thought was imaginable inside of her body and let it all flow out of her in one of her strongest attacks." said Mamoru detransforming.   
Ami looked up from her computer. "Her life signs are weak but only because she totally exhausted herself in that one attack. A good day or two of rest and she should be back to normal. I'm just trying to figure out where to put her, there are no more spare beds at my house, and someone has to stay at her place to look over Damion."   
"I'll do it," said Mamoru standing up still holding Joanna. "I was going to stay there anyway, it's just too lonely at my place without Usagi there."   
All of the girls nodded. Michiru would have done it but she still needed to be with Haruka. Mamoru and Joanna shared a close friendship and plus it would keep his mind off of Usagi, looking after Joanna and Damion.   
"Do you want us to come with you Mamoru?" asked Michiru worried about her friend.   
"No I got it. You guys go home and relax; something tells me that this isn't over yet. We still have Lyra to deal with." With that Darien walked off carrying the unconscious Joanna in his arms. He looked down at her. "Oh why did you have to go and do that?" but in the back of his mind he knew that it had been the only way and once Joanna got an idea in her head it was hard to stop her. Even if he had known that she was going to do what she did there was no way that he could have stopped her. 

Ami stood over Usagi with her medical bag on the table. "Oh Usagi, you just have to be okay!" said cried out.   
Greg came over to her and put his arm around her, "She'll be okay, if I know Usagi, she'll pull through this."   
Ami buried her face into Greg's chest. "It's just I feel so helpless right now, I can't do anything for Damion and the things that I can do for Usagi and the others aren't working."   
  
Over at the temple Chad was following the limping Rei around. "Rei please sit down and rest! You don't need to be up sweeping and cleaning, I can do that."   
"Chad I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing just cause my foot hurts a little! Just leave me alone, I'll clean if I want to!"   
"But Rei the only reason I'm doing this is because I love you."   
Rei's eyes softened a little as she looked at Chad. "Oh I'm so sorry Chad, it's just with my friends being hurt and there being no way that I can help them I feel so out of place."   
Chad walked over to her and held her in his arms. "It's gonna be okay, I mean come on when have things never worked out right?"   
Rei smiled up at him. "You're right."   
Chad looked at her in surprise. "You said I was RIGHT?!?"   
Rei stuck her tongue out at her and handed him the broom. "Here you go, you can enjoy being right while you sweep the whole temple, I am going to go do a fire reading."   
Chad stood there watching Rei walk away with a slight limp. "How did I know that was going to happen?" he asked himself chuckling a little.   
  
Ken sat on his bed next to Makoto and stroked her soft brown hair. "Oh Mako won't you come back to me? I miss your cooking," he said laughing a little at the joke he had just made. "Well at least I can still make jokes." 

Michiru sat in the living room with Hotaru who had just got done with her nap.   
"Michiru I think that I'm ready to try again, but I am going to need more power than just what I have."   
"I'll call everyone to come over and we can all gather or power together to help you."   
"Sounds good, until then though I'll be in the bedroom working on Haruka."   
  
Five minutes later all of the senshi but Damion were located at Michiru's apartment, all of them were hopeful that Hotaru could heal Makoto, Haruka, and Usagi.   
They all transformed and focused their energy on Hotaru.   
Hotaru placed her hands gently on Serena and concentrated hard on her wounds.   
She sat there like that for a long time. "Damn!" yelled Hotaru all of a sudden making everyone jump. "Lyra has some sort of block on them! I can't get through to heal them."   
"Well like what kind of block?" asked Rei.   
"She has put a block on their spirits. I can heal them but with the block there their bodies are rejecting being healed."   
"Is it the same thing that they have on Damion?" asked Joanna sitting up from her place on the couch. Mamoru had made sure that she followed Ami's orders to not walk around and to stay in bed. He had wanted her to stay at home but she would have none of that.   
"In a way it is and in a way it's not." answered Rei. "I did a fire reading last night, and the fire told me that Damion's mind has been blocked as well as his spirit."   
Minako looked over at Mamoru and gave him a weak smile; "Well at least for once it isn't you."   
  
Meanwhile back at Joanna and Damion's apartment Lyra herself immerged from a portal. "Finally I have you, I will take you back to the Negaverse and release your mind from that girl's grasp." She gently picked up Damion and stepped back into the portal after leaving a little note on the bed where Damion had lain. 

Mamoru and Joanna arrived back the apartment and Mamoru laid Joanna down on the couch.   
"Mamoru, I know there is probably no change in Damion but something just doesn't feel right, could you go check on him?" she asked looking up at Mamoru with those eyes that he just couldn't say no to.   
"Sure, I'll be right back." With that Mamoru walked back into the bedroom, he gasped as he looked at the bed. Nothing! Damion wasn't there in place of him was a note, it was addressed to Joanna.   
Joanna sat thinking about the stage of events that had happened in the last couple of days. Minako had been appointed temporary leader since both her and Serena were out of commission for awhile. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching the couch.   
Mamoru was white as a ghost. She looked at his trembling hands as he handed her the letter. She looked quizzically back at him and his eyes urged her to open the envelope.   
She gently tore the top and slid the letter out. 

_Sailor Universe,_   
_ I have taken Damion back to the Negaverse to be with me and take his rightful place by my side to rule over the Universe with me as King. As for you I offer you the rank of general to lead an army against Earth and destroy the Sailor Senshi. If you choose not to accept this then I will be forced to destroy you along with all of your friends. You have 24 hours to decide what you will do. See you then._   
_ Princess Lyra_

Mamoru looked down at Joanna whose hands had gone numb and dropped the letter on the floor. "Joanna, what's wrong?"   
Joanna looked up at Mamoru; no words could come out of her mouth. She pointed shakily to the letter, which now lay on the floor.   
Mamoru leaned over and picked up the note and read it to himself. A small gasp left his lips as he read the letter. He looked back at Joanna who was now deep in thought. "Joanna," he said softly and full of pain for his friend. He looked at her eyes as she looked back up at him. Her eyes were full of anger, sadness, and determination.   
"Mamoru, I'm going to join them, don't try to stop me. Don't worry about me either, I am too strong to be taken over completely and this is the only way that I see of possibly getting Damion back. I don't care if it kills me but I am going to get Damion back!"   
"Joanna! No you can't! It's too dangerous!"   
Joanna took her hand and slowly stroked Mamoru's face ignoring his comment. "Mamoru," she said in almost a whisper. "There is a good chance that I will probably not come back from this alive but you have to promise me that if you can not stop me then you have to destroy me."   
"Joanna I can't do that! I love you! I don't think I could live without you."   
"Mamoru, you and I are not meant to be, you and Usagi are as am I and Damion are. You can live without me but you have to promise me that if Lyra turns me to evil that you will destroy me."   
Mamoru nodded in understanding and a few tears in his eyes. "But why you?"   
"It was meant to be." she gently kissed away his tears and looked deep into his eyes and pleaded with him to let her go and realize his true destiny again.   
Mamoru was overwhelmed with emotions, first Usagi, then Damion, and now Joanna! But he looked down at Joanna and saw the pain and fear in her eyes and knew that this was the only way for things to return to the way that they were.   
  


Like? Hate? Let me know! the more reviews the faster I get these parts out! Oh and don't ya just hate cliffhangers! 


	4. Chapter Four

A Twisted Engagement   
By: LadyTurquoise   
Rated: R 

Author's Notes:   
*Cries* Okay guys I'm getting just a little depressed I mean I've only gotten 10 reviews out of around 375 hits and well it kinda bums an author out a little when that happens. So please please please review my stories it would mean so much to me if you would. Anyway here's Chapter 3. 

Disclaimer:   
I do now own Sailor Moon but Joanna is my own character. So you ppl from DiC can't touch her! lol actually u can use her if ya want u just gotta give me rights to her. hehe =) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A Twisted Engagement   
By: Lady Turquoise   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Twenty-four hours later Lyra returned. "Have you made your decision Sailor Universe?"   
"I have." said Joanna with a fierce determination in her eyes.   
"And what is it?" asked Lyra who was not one who liked to be kept waiting.   
"I have decided to join you."   
"Good, now please come with me and we will begin the process of turning you fully to the side of the Negaverse."   
Joanna walked calmly over to Lyra and looked at her with hatred in her eyes. "You will never turn me completely evil." she growled in barely a whisper in Lyra's ear.   
Lyra smiled and teleported them both to the Negaverse.   
Joanna looked around as the arrived in the Negaverse. The first thing she saw was Damion, he was in the process of having his memory erased.   
Lyra noted where Joanna's gaze was and walked over to her. "You might as well forget about what you had with him on Earth, he will be mine once I finish erasing his memory."   
Joanna remained quiet planning her actions for saving Damion and returning to Earth to help destroy Lyra.   
Lyra gently waved her hands in front of Joanna's face and Joanna collapsed onto the floor.   
  
When Joanna woke up she was in the same machine that Damion had been in and she was having her memory erased. She focused her whole body and mind on keeping what was good and pure inside of her, fighting as hard as she could to keep it from being erased. 

Mamoru after finding out what Joanna had decided to do had moved back into his own empty apartment, his wife gone, his best friend gone and Joanna, what exactly was Joanna to him, a friend? A lover? it didn't really matter anymore because he knew what lay ahead. He had been taken over by the Negaverse and he knew that he and the others would have to destroy Joanna soon or a later, and no doubt he would also have to destroy Damion, that was not a task that he was looking forward to. "Damn!" He shouted out inside of his apartment and punching the wall at the same time.   
Luna walked into the room that Mamoru was in. "Poor Mamoru, he's had to go through so much," thought Luna. As quietly as she could she walked over to Mamoru who had tears streaming down his face and rubbed herself up against his legs.   
Mamoru looked down at Luna through his tears. "Luna." he said through sobs that racked his body. He gently leaned over and picked up the black cat. "Luna, Lyra has Joanna and Damion." he managed to say.   
Luna looked up at him and gasped. "WHAT?!?" she screamed when Mamoru told her that piece of disturbing news. "Mamoru tell me the whole story, and don't you dare leave any part out!"   
Mamoru sighed and retold every detail, every horrifying detail, from when they were first attacked to the letter to Joanna's leaving. 

At the temple Rei and Chad were almost barreled over by Luna with Mamoru not far behind her running up the steps. "Rei! Call everyone here. It's and emergency!" yelled Luna gasping for air.   
Rei wasted no time in calling all of the senshi over to the temple. She took out her communicator and pressed the all call button. "Ami, Minako, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Joanna! Get over here quick!" she screamed through the communicator. Rei looked over at Luna, "Luna! Joanna's not answering!"   
"Rei, I know, that's part of the reason for this meeting," said Luna.   
Rei was shaken up considerably, not Joanna too; no, she could take care of herself, right?   
Chad saw how utterly distressed his wife was and went and put his arms around her and just held her, after all the years, it was as if he could read her mind. "I'm sure it will be fine." he whispered in her ear.   
Soon everyone ran up the steps to the temple and rushed over to Rei.   
"What is it Rei?! What's a matter?" said Hotaru worriedly.   
"I don't know, ask Luna she's the one who had me call you guys over here."   
Six expecting eyes turned to where Luna and Mamoru were standing.   
Mamoru looked down at Luna. "It's okay, I'll tell them." He then turned to the   
Senshi who had been Usagi's and his friends since it seemed an eternity. "You guys may want to sit down for this."   
All of the senshi sat down on the steps as Mamoru began the horrible story of what had happened.   
As Mamoru finished six pairs of eyes looked at him in shock.   
"What are we going to do?" asked Michiru quietly.   
"We are going to do exactly what Joanna wants us to do!" said Setsuna. "We are going to stand by her decision and if the worst does come then we destroy her and the Negaverse, just as she requested." The others started to object but Setsuna raised her hand. "Look, I've known Joanna a lot longer than any of you guys have! She means a lot to me! She's one of my best friends! But at the same time I know that when she puts her mind to something it's going to get done and there's no stopping her, no matter how much we may disagree. If I know her I think I know what she is planning on doing. She'll be fine, she can take care of herself, at least I hope." said Setsuna as tears that were welling up in her eyes began to fall on the concrete.   
Setsuna had a point and if Joanna was going to succeed in whatever she planned on doing then she would need their full cooperation with this, even if she was in the Negaverse.   
"I think that we should call the Starlights just in case." said Michiru.   
Everyone agreed and they soon got up and walked back to their houses dreading that fact that they may have to kill TWO of their best friends. 

In the Negaverse Joanna had just woken up and was no longer in that damned machine. She had managed to hold onto those important memories that she would need to complete her mission. Just at that moment Lyra walked into the room with Damion in full armor, just like what he had worn in the Silver Millenium.   
"Ah, you're awake," said Lyra. "How are you feeling?"   
"Okay I guess, but I have a really bad headache. Where am I?"   
"Your in the Negaverse, your home. We rescued you from the grips of our enemies, the Sailor Senshi." lied Lyra.   
"Who am I? I don't seem to remember anything," said Joanna playing along with Lyra's plan.   
Lyra smiled, "You are the head general for the Negaverse, General Joanna."   
"And you and he are?"   
"I am your princess, Princess Lyra, and he is your prince, Prince Damion. You will listen to everything that we tell you to do."   
"Yes my princess." said Joanna bowing to Lyra. "It's a good thing I was an actress for awhile or I would never be able to pull this piece of bullshit off." Joanna thought to herself.   
Damion looked at the young woman, something about her stirred something within him, he didn't know what though. He sighed to himself and let that feeling pass.   
Joanna thought that she saw a look of recognition cross of Damion's face as he stood looking at her, but it was only for a moment and then he resumed his cold stare.   
"Joanna, I want you to go down to Earth with Damion and destroy the senshi, until they are gone we cannot begin our takeover." said Lyra.   
"Yes, my queen." said Joanna bowing once more to Lyra.   
Lyra walked out of the room and left Damion with Joanna to prepare for the battle against the scouts.   
"Lyra may have great confidence in you but you still have yet to prove yourself to me." said Damion coldly.   
His words almost made Joanna shiver. "Don't worry I will prove myself worthy and a thousand times over." Joanna hissed back just as coldly. She saw a look of surprise cross over his face for a moment before he regained his regal posture.   
"Very well, I will leave you to get dressed and prepare yourself for the battle, we leave from here to go to Earth in two hours." He said and turned on his heel and walked out of the door.   
Joanna watched his back as he left. "Don't worry Damion, I'll free your mind from this, if it's the last thing I do, I swear it!" she whispered to herself.   
She turned and went over to her closet, it had a few outfits in it, a gown which she guessed was for formal affairs inside of the Negaverse, a nightgown for sleeping, a couple outfits for regular wear, and of course the all to familiar general's suit. Every general had their own variation to their suit, it seemed her's was no different, it was a pale blue with dark blue trim. She remembered how Nephridite had looked in the suit and shook her head. "No way am I going to look like that!" She took the suit off of the hanger and looked at it. "I'm sure Lyra wouldn't care if a made a few adjustments to this damn thing."   
  
An hour later Joanna was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her room admiring herself. She had left the top few buttons undone showing off a lot of her bust which what still fairly big, even with the restraints, she had left her hair down, it was the way which she usually wore it now that she had grown up, and it flowed around her body in waves. She did her make-up applying blue lipstick, pale foundation, dark blue eye shadow and black mascara and black eyeliner. By the time she was done it looked as though she really had been taken over by the Negaverse. She grinned at herself in the mirror and then frowned. "I hope I know what I'm getting myself into."   
Joanna didn't have anymore time to contemplate because Damion had just walked in the door.   
"You're early!" screamed Joanna trying to keep up the act, it wasn't easy though, yelling at Damion was never easy. She saw Damion wince a little at her harsh tone but then he straightened up.   
"I can be early if I want to bitch! You are under my command, got that! You have no right to tell me when I should be anywhere! Now are you ready or not!?!"   
"I am ready but that isn't the point! You said that you were going to be back in two hours! It's only been a little over an hour! I was going to sit and meditate and get my body ready for the fight! But I guess that is out of the question now because of some fucking arrogant asshole who can't tell time!" Joanna was just a little pissed at being called a bitch. "And finally no one and I mean no one calls me a bitch!" With that Joanna pushed her way by Damion, or at least tried to.   
Damion grabbed hold of the woman's arm as she walked by. "You have spunk and a sharp tongue, but that will get you into trouble." he hissed to her.   
Joanna just spit in his face. "Let go of me now or you will wish you had never been born!" She ripped her arm from his grip and walked out to the teleportation area.   
Damion stood there with his jaw practically on the floor. He wiped the spit from off of his face. This was something completely new to him, he could usually get a passive response from people, especially women, but not this woman, she was going to be a handful, he was sure of that. He was now regretting the fact that he had volunteered to further her training and help her to destroy the Sailor Senshi, although by what he had seen of her now he really didn't think that she needed any help. With that he walked over to where the teleporter and Joanna were.   
  
The Sailor Senshi were sitting in a circle at Cherry Hill Temple. They were all trying to figure out what they were going to do and all of them hoping that Joanna had been able to fight the brainwashing.   
Just then three familiar faces walked through the gates of the temple.   
"It hasn't been this quiet in here in... in... in.... hum I don't remember it ever being this quiet.," said Seiya   
"No kidding." said Taiki. "I wonder what's going on."   
"Well then let's stop talking and go find out," said Yaten.   
The three of them walked over to seven depressed senshi and two depressed cats.   
"What's going on here?" asked Seiya. "Where's Joanna, Damion, Usagi, Haruka, and Makoto?"   
The scouts looked up at the Starlights with tear-filled eyes.   
"Minako? What's going on?" asked Yaten.   
Minako cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at the three of them. "Maybe I should start at the beginning."   
"Please do." said Taiki.   
Minako and the others proceeded to fill them in on what had happened in the last week, from Damion and Joanna's engagement, much to Seiya's disappointment, to Joanna and Damion's joining the Negaverse.   
Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten all sat there with their mouths hanging wide open.   
"How could you let her do that!?!?" an enraged Seiya practically yelled at Mamoru.   
"Man, you know how Joanna is! Once she decides to do something there's no stopping her!" he yelled back. "Besides you have no idea how hard I tried to get her to reconsider." he said softly.   
"Well there's no way in hell we are going to lose her or Damion to the Negaverse!" said Seiya. "I refuse to lose one of my best friends! Those Nega-creeps are in for an ass kicking they will never forget! No one messes with my friends!" he said pounding the table in front of him.   
All of the other senshi cringed, they all knew how Seiya got when someone messed with his family and friends, they almost felt sorry for the Nega-creeps.   
Ami looked up from her computer, "Guys, you're not going to like this but I'm picking up some Nega-energy readings coming from the park, and" she paused for effect,   
"Joanna and Damion are there."   
"Well then let's go." said Seiya.   
Taiki put a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder. "Seiya you know as well as any of us just how powerful Joanna and Damion are. We are going to have to extremely careful, especially since Usagi, Mako-Chan, and Haruka are out of commission for the moment."   
"Taiki's right, we are going to have to be extremely careful at all times. We still don't know if Joanna has been turned over to the side of the Negaverse or not," said Rei.   
Seiya nodded, and looked at the others. "Then what are we going to do then?"   
"Well if Joanna isn't taken by the Negaverse I'm sure she will find someway of letting us know," said Michiru.   
"Yeah, there's no way that she wouldn't let us know," said Hotaru with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.   
"Come on guys, let's go!" said Yaten and Mina, getting impatient at waiting while they're friends might be in need of help.   
"Let's go kick some Nega-ass!" yelled Seiya. "FIGHTER STAR POWER!!" MAKER STAR POWER!! HEALER STAR POWER!! MARS CRYSTAL POWER!! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!! MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!! NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!! SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!! PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!!"   
"MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled all of the senshi at once.   
Mamoru quietly pulled out a rose from under their jackets and transformed in Tuxedo Mask.   
Once they all had finished their transformations they all took off for the park at top speed. 

When the scouts arrived at the park they hid behind the bushes that lined the area. It took Neptune, Healer, Maker, and Tuxedo Mask to hold down Fighter down.   
"Seiya! Calm down we can't just rush in there without a plan," said Mars.   
"Oh shut up Pyro before I blow out you fire!" replied Fighter who was still struggling to get free.   
"Guys! Quiet!" hissed Mercury. "They'll hear us!"   
Everyone looked out to where Joanna and Damion were waiting. Joanna was wearing a general's, or at least a modified version of a general's suit and a very revealing one at that, and Damion was in his armor.   
"Okay so what are we gonna do?" asked Fighter finally settling down.   
"It won't work if we fight them outright. You forget that Joanna and Damion used to be on our side, they know how we think." said Mars. "Plus we can't trust Joanna, even if she hasn't been turned over to the side of the Negaverse right now, she has to make Lyra believe that she has been turned over to the side of the Negaverse and if she doesn't attack us when we attack them then Lyra is gonna want to know why and all chances of us winning and getting Joanna and Damion back are gone."   
"Mars is right," said Neptune.   
Fighter stood up and walked out into the open while no one was looking, she was tired of just sitting around and not doing anything. She got close enough so she could hear Joanna and Damion talking, or should I say arguing.   
"STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" she heard Joanna yell.   
Fighter sighed, "Joanna! Over here! If you're looking for a fight then I'm ready!"   
Joanna looked down at one of her best friends and she could have sworn that she saw her wink at her. "Sailor Star Fighter so nice to see you here, I wish we had more time to talk but I'm afraid that I have to kill you now."   
"Fine with me, that is if you can." With that Fighter struck her attack pose and leapt in the air and did a roundhouse kick across Joanna's face.   
Joanna wiped the blood from off of her lip and looked back at Fighter and growled. She then sent a mass of dark energy at her.   
Fighter just barely missed being turned into a fried Sailor Senshi.   
Just then a sword almost came down on her head before she moved away. She turned around and saw Damion standing there with his sword in his hands. He raised the sword in the air, Fighter prepared for the final blow but it never came Tuxedo Mask had moved in and was now fighting Damion's sword off with his cane. Just then Fighter felt a tightness at the back of her head that soon turned into pain. She realized that while she had been watching Damion and Tuxedo Mask, Joanna had come over and was now holding her about three feet in the air by her hair. Fighter watched as Joanna summoned her lightning sword now black and evil and prepared to strike her. Just then a wave of water from a well-positioned attack from Neptune hit Joanna straight in the back.   
Joanna was washed under and tumbled over and over, when the water had subsided she lay there on the ground taking in slow gasping breaths.   
Damion was having a hard enough time of his own fighting off the rest of the Starlights and Tuxedo Mask but soon he too faltered and fell to the ground in defeat.   
Joanna lay there watching her surroundings she knew what was going to happen next she knew it. She couldn't let that happen, not yet. She took out a small black ball and tossed it in the middle of everyone. It exploded and left the area covered in a thick smoke that only she and Damion could see through. She made her way over to Damion and took his hand and they both teleported back to the Negaverse. They landed with a thud at Lyra's feet.   
Lyra looked down at them. "Good thinking Joanna. But next time though I urge you to take some Youma with you to wear out those damn senshi and then you may kill them one by one as they start to tire and fall."   
"Yes my princess." said Joanna bowing. She then left and went to her chambers to change and to think some things over.   
Joanna walked into her room walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. "The nerve of him!" thought Joanna to herself. She looked up as her hands were resting on her face and looked into the mirror, there on her left hand was her beautiful engagement ring, she instantly melted. Reminded of her true mission of why she was here. She kissed the two gems that intertwined on the ring. "I can't let the evil in this place get to me," said Joanna to herself.   
Just then Joanna heard her door creak open. She walked back out into her bedroom and saw Damion standing there. "Can I help you?" she asked.   
Damion looked up and saw Joanna standing there with a towel in her hands and her face dripping wet. She was beautiful, but wait what was he thinking he loved Lyra, didn't he? A sparkle on her left ring finger caught his eye. "What is that on your hand?"   
Joanna looked down at it and he saw her cheeks turn a slight pink. "Oh this, oh it's um just a um ring." she stammered.   
"Can I see it?" he asked.   
She reluctantly nodded yes and slipped the ring off of her finger and held it out for him pick it up and look at it.   
He reached out and went to pick it up but when his hand came in contact with the ring a bright light engulfed the two of them. When the light had dimmed Damion was staring at Joanna with tears in his eyes. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.   
Joanna was somewhat surprised. "Damion?"   
"Oh Joanna I'm so sorry."   
Just then Joanna got what was going on. The ring was a symbol of their undying love for each other and by touching the ring his memories and the life that he once knew were restored. Joanna stroked his hair and told him that it was alright.   
They kissed passionately with every fiber of their being, all of it was put into that kiss. Just then both of them seemed to realize where they were.   
"How are we going to get out of here?" Damion whispered to Joanna.   
"We are more than likely going to have to fight our way out."   
"How did I know you were going to say that."   
"Well don't just stand there, transform! UNIVERSE ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!!!" yelled Joanna turning into Eternal Sailor Universe.   
"UNIVERSE POWER!!" yelled Damion and transformed into Universe Knight.   
Universe looked over at him; "Ready to go??"   
Universe Knight laughed. "Ready and waiting."   
"Then lead the way."   
Universe and Universe Knight both walked out and into the hallway of the Negaverse that lead to the teleporters.   
  
  
  


Well what did ya think? Review this chapter! PLEASE!!! I need to know what ur thinking. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Ja Ne!!!!   
  



	5. Chapter Five

A Twisted Engagement   
By: LadyTurquoise   
Rated: R 

Author's Notes:   
I'm so sorry about not getting this out faster! Thank you so much for those of you who are still keeping up with this story and continuing to review it. Keep letting me know what ya think. I love reviews! and now here's chapter four! 

Disclaimer:   
I do now own Sailor Moon but Joanna is my own character. So you ppl from DiC can't touch her! lol actually u can use her if ya want u just gotta give me rights to her. hehe =) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A Twisted Engagement   
By: Lady Turquoise   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the temple everyone was sitting around talking about the battle that they had had with Joanna and Damion, all realizing how close they had come to killing them.   
"I can't believe I was about to..." Rei let her voice trail off, the thought of what she had almost done scared her.   
Ami put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Rei, we couldn't help it, just be glad that they got out of there."   
Rei nodded and hugged Ami.   
"I can't believe all of this is happening," said Seiya.   
"Believe it," said Setsuna. "We are dealing with the Negaverse, anything is possible."   
"I miss Joanna and all of them," said Michiru.   
Everyone nodded in agreement with Michiru. 

Joanna and Damion walked into the Hikawa Shrine and looked around, it was quiet.   
"Funny, this is the quietest that I've ever heard this place." said Joanna.   
"Especially when the Starlights are here."   
"No kidding, well why don't we go spice things up a bit." suggested Damion a mischievous glint in his eye.   
Joanna smiled and nodded, "Oh Damion do you have the bottle?"   
"Yeah, it's right here in my pocket," he said patting his jacket pocket.   
"Good, then what are we waiting for, let's get in there and surprise the hell out of them."   
They walked into Rei's room as quiet as they could and saw the group sleeping on the floor. Joanna and Damion looked at with a wicked gleam in their eyes, they walked back out and got some buckets of cold water and ran back into the room and threw the water on top of everyone.   
Everyone in the room woke up screaming bloody murder.   
"What the FUCK!!!!" yelled Yaten looking around the room. His eyes came to rest on the couple at the door laughing their asses off. "JOANNA, DAMION!!!!!!!!!!"   
"YATEN!!!!!!!!" yelled both Joanna and Damion.   
Everyone's head snapped to where Joanna and Damion were standing and soon the two were covered in a mass of people hugging them.   
"Okay, *gasp* guys *gasp* could you *gasp* let up a *gasp* bit and let us *gasp* breathe?" choked out Joanna.   
Everyone let go of their grasp on Joanna and Damion.   
Hotaru was the first to find her voice. "How the hell did you guys get here?!?"   
"It's a long story." laughed Joanna. "But first I think that there are three of our friends who need to be woken up."   
"What do you mean Joanna? I've been trying everything, nothing has worked." said Ami.   
"Well we got the antidote," said Damion. "Their blasts, whenever they hit a person directly like in the chest or back it leaves a small trace of this virus in the body that puts them in a sleeplike state so that they can not wake up unless they have the antidote."   
"Well what are we standing around for? Let's go wake them up!" said Minako.   
They all start walking on over to Ami's house, where Haruka, Makoto, and Usagi were all at.   
Seiya walked over to Joanna and put his arm over her shoulder.   
Joanna looked over at him. "Seiya, don't even start, I told you that we are just friends. I'm engaged to Damion now."   
"I know but can't a friend put an arm around a friend? Look I'm just trying to be nice, you know I still like you but I understand that you were meant to be with Damion and I am not going to do anything that could possibly break the two of you up, cause I know that I wouldn't succeed." said Seiya.   
Joanna looked up at Seiya who had grown a few inches since she had seen him last. "Thanks."   
"For what?"   
"For being a friend and understanding." With that she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and watched as he turned bright red. She laughed a little to herself and thought back to when she had first met him. She had been in the recording studio recording another of her albums when he and his brothers had walked in. Damion was out of town for a year studying abroad in Germany. It seemed as though everyone in that recording studio was about to have heart attacks, The Three Lights and Joanna Shirley, the two biggest things to hit the music charts in the last five years, and they were in the same room! Joanna and Seiya had started to talk, she had always been a sucker for black hair and blue eyes, the next thing the two of them knew they had a date for that Saturday night. They hit it off on the date and they started to see each other seriously, then they found out about their secret identities, it had been a little bit of a surprise to her to find out that Seiya was a girl but well, at least he was a guy when he wasn't transformed, it was also a little bit of a surprise to him to find out that Joanna was one of the most powerful of the Sailor Senshi. They continued to date afterwards but then after a year when Damion came back Joanna broke up with Seiya in a heartbreaking moment for the both of them but since Seiya was also a Sailor Senshi by then it had been easier for him to understand Joanna and Damion's destiny. Joanna went back with Damion and soon Seiya had gotten involved in a love, hate, relationship with Serena.   
Joanna looked back at Seiya and wondered what would have happened if she had never met Damion, would she and Seiya have gotten more involved and eventually gotten married? No, Setsuna would never have allowed that, it would have disrupted the timeline too much. And thinking back over it, it had made Joanna and Damion's relationship stronger. She had a lot to thank Seiya for.   
Damion looked back at Joanna and Seiya and chuckled to himself, he knew about their past relationship but knew that now it was nothing more than a close friendship, but he also swore to himself that if Seiya tried any funny stuff he would be answering to his fist.   
When they got to Ami's house, Ami opened the door and let everyone in. Damion handed her the bottle and Joanna and Ami went into Mako-chan's room where she was laying on the bed with Ken beside her stroking her hair trying to coax her to wake up.   
Joanna walked over to Ken and put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look while Ami filled the syringe with the antidote. With skill and perfection Ami injected the fluid into Makoto's arm and then stood back and waited for her to wake up. In just a matter of seconds the medicine began to take affect and Makoto's eyes started to flutter open.   
"Wha? Where am I?" asked Makoto holding her head.   
Ken threw his arms around her and kissed her. Both Joanna and Ami looked at each other and walked quietly out of the room so the couple could have their time alone.   
Next they went the Haruka's room where Michiru was sitting next to her on the bed stroking her hand.   
Ami administered the shot just like she did with Makoto and with the same results. Michiru embraced her lover as Haruka came to. Again Joanna and Ami left the room to give the couple their privacy.   
Joanna and Ami took a deep breath as they stood outside Usagi's door. It had worked twice already, but would it work again? They walked in and saw Mamoru there   
cradling Usagi in his arms. Ami filled another syringe with the drug and injected it into Usagi's arm.   
They waited for five minutes and then another five minutes and they were just about to give up hope when they heard Usagi's voice clear as a bell. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!"   
Joanna and Ami and Mamoru all embraced her in a hug and soon everyone else in the house was in the room hugging her too.   
"Guys, why are you hugging me?" asked Usagi.   
"It's a long story Usagi, a very long story," said Rei with tears in her eyes. 

That night everything was back to normal, Joanna and Damion were back together, Usagi and Mamoru, Michiru and Haruka, Makoto and Ken.   
Joanna was lying in bed with Damion's arms wrapped around her body. "I love you." she whispered.   
"I love you too." he said hugging her closer.   
"Hey guys! Can we have some ice cream!?!" asked Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki bursting into the room.   
"There goes that mood." grumbled Joanna. "Why is that everytime we are close to actually going for it, something interrupts us!" she thought to herself.   
"Did we interrupt something?" asked Taiki.   
"I told you we should have knocked first!" whispered Seiya to Yaten.   
Joanna and Damion shook their heads, trying to figure out why they always got stuck putting these guys up at their place whenever they drop by.   
"No, you didn't interrupt anything." said Joanna.   
"Oh good then can we have some ice cream?" asked Yaten.   
Damion couldn't help but laugh at their faces and Joanna's small scowl. "Yeah, you guys can have some just so long as you get us some too," he said.   
"I guess we should get up?" asked Joanna.   
"Yeah I guess so." replied Damion releasing Joanna from his arms.   
Joanna got up and slipped on her robe and tied the string at the waist. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and she leaned back onto an all-familiar chest.   
Damion absently stroked her hair as she leaned on his chest. She was so beautiful, he wanted her so bad, to take her in his arms and fulfill her every desire.   
Just then Seiya walked back into the room. "Do you guys want Pecan Carmel Quake or Black Jack Cherry?" he said holding up two cartons of ice cream.   
"Pecan." said Joanna sighing in frustration.   
"Cherry." said Damion.   
Seiya nodded his head and walked back out of the room.   
"Well come on we better get out there before they interrupt another romantic moment." said Joanna.   
Damion laughed. "What's wrong? Can't wait?"   
"Oh I can wait, I'm just afraid that you can't." she said with a laugh.   
"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Damion leaned over and picked Joanna up and started to tickle her stomach.   
"AHH!! STOP!!! THAT TICKLES!!" half yelled half laughed Joanna.   
"As you wish my lady." said Damion as he leaned over and kissed her. 

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki looked over at each other as Damion walked out into the living room with Joanna in his arms laughing. "Why do we always get stuck staying over here?" asked Seiya.   
"Beats me." said Taiki. 

That night after both Damion and Mamoru had gone to sleep there were visited in their dreams to be given a special message. 

Mamoru's dream:   
"Mamoru." whispered a soft yet commanding voice. "Mamoru, wake up."   
Mamoru's eyes fluttered open and there standing in front of him was Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto. "Queen Serenity." he said bowing before her.   
"Mamoru, do not bow to me, we are family now." said Serenity softly. "You've been treating my daughter like the princess that she is."   
Mamoru's mind was reeling, what was she here for, was she upset that he kissed Joanna? And what was Pluto here for?   
"Mamoru, are you listening to me?" asked Serenity.   
"Yes, my queen."   
"Don't call me queen, call me mom. I hate formalities."   
Mamoru chuckled, she was just like Usagi, or was Usagi just like her.   
"Anyway Pluto and I have come here to show you something very important."   
"Show me?"   
"Yes we are going to show you part of your past in the Silver Millenium." said Pluto.   
"My past?"   
"Yes Mamoru, please don't be so dense" said Pluto loosing patience.   
Serenity put a hand on Pluto's shoulder. "Calm yourself Pluto, this is all new for him."   
Pluto nodded and held her time key and waved it in the air and soon a viewing portal appeared and inside Mamoru watched his childhood during the time of the Silver Millenium. Always Damion was there right beside him helping him out, in fact Damion was part of the reason that he even got together with Usagi in the first place. And then he saw what Serenity had wanted him to see, when he saw it come across the screen he gasped out loud.   
"Why is it that I never knew? Why didn't I get that memory back when I received all of my memories from the Moon? Serenity, I mean mom, Pluto, why was I never told before now?"   
Serenity and Pluto began their long explanation. 

Mamoru woke up in the morning and looked over at a picture of everyone that was up on the wall. He and Damion were standing next to each other and Joanna and Usagi were in front of them. "Why is it that I never noticed it before?" he asked himself. 

Damion's Dream:   
"Damion. Damion, wake up." said a voice that he couldn't seem to place but it had a tone of royalty to it.   
"Who is it?" he asked cautiously.   
"It's me, Queen Serenity." said Queen Serenity stepping out of the shadows with Sailor Pluto next to her.   
"Queen Serenity!"   
"Yes Damion, I think that we have established that, but I have come to show you something and I don't have much time to do it." she said.   
"Then let's get on with it, I don't want to keep you here any longer than you have to be here." said Damion.   
"I also don't want to rush this, it may be a little hard for you to understand."   
Damion nodded.   
Pluto took out her Time Staff and waved it in the air and a viewing screen appeared. "We are going to show you some of your past during the Silver Millenium."   
With that a "movie" began to play across the screen.   
Damion saw himself as a young boy playing on the Moon with his best friends, and with Joanna and the other scouts. He saw himself in knight training with Mamoru. He saw it all.   
After the "movie" was over he looked over at Pluto and Serenity. "Why was I never told before now?"   
"It wasn't the right time. It would have disrupted time too much if we had told you earlier," said Pluto.   
"Please try to understand Damion, we only waited until you were ready to hear this news." said Serenity.   
"I understand, I'm just a little upset that I never saw it before myself."   
"Damion they only way that could have possibly thought that, you would have just dismissed it as deja vu anyway." said Pluto.   
Damion nodded.   
"We just have one final request Damion," said Serenity.   
"What is that?"   
"Take good care of Joanna, she was always like a daughter to me." said Serenity smiling.   
"Don't worry, she'll be well taken care of. I love her with all my heart and I would never let any harm come to her."   
"I know I was just making sure," said Queen Serenity. "I must go now Damion, take care of yourself."   
"Goodbye Serenity." said Damion. 

That morning Damion woke up with a still sleeping Joanna in his arms. He smiled and then glanced over at a picture of everyone. It had been one of those rare times when everyone including the Starlights had been together; even Chibi-Usa was there. He smiled as he looked at the area where he and Mamoru were standing with Joanna and Usagi in their arms. "It's about time that we start acting like the family that we are." With that he gently kissed Joanna.   
Joanna's eyes fluttered opened and looked up at Damion. She started to laugh immediately.   
"What's so funny?" asked Damion.   
"Nothing, it's just this is the first time that you have ever gotten me up!" Both of them burst out laughing. "But I like being woken up by you." she said kissing him.   
"Could you guys keep it down in here?" asked Yaten walking sleepily into the room.   
Joanna glanced over at the clock on the table. "Oh no!!!!! We overslept!!!!!!!! They are so going to kill us!!!!!"   
"What time is it?" asked Seiya walking into the room.   
"It's 9:00!!!!! We were supposed to meet everyone down at the Temple at 8 to go to the beach and then out to lunch!" said Joanna jumping out of the bed.   
"Whoa Joanna, you may want to go into the bathroom to go change," said Damion with a grin on his face.   
Joanna looked down her shirt was halfway off and she was standing in her thong underwear. She immediately jumped in the bathroom and locked the door.   
Seiya looked over at Damion, "Hey why did you have to tell her, I wouldn't have minded if she had changed out here."   
"Watch it Seiya, that is my fiancée you're talking about," said Damion giving Seiya a nasty look.   
Just then Joanna walked back out of the bathroom in a metallic blue string bikini; a silver mesh sarong and she had her hair up in clips. "Bathroom's free." she simply stated as she walked by four gawking guys.   
"Damn!" was all that any of the guys could say once she was out of the room.   
Joanna giggled to herself after she was out of the room. "Men." 

Later on that day at the beach everyone was relaxing and just trying to forget the past few days.   
Joanna was busy giving Damion a massage while everyone else tried to figure out what they were going to do for Joanna and Damion's wedding.   
"Has Joanna picked a Maid of Honor?" asked Ken.   
"Do you even need to ask? Everyone knows that it's going to be Michiru," said Makoto.   
Michiru just smiled, "I don't know I mean she could choose anyone to be her maid of honor."   
"Sure Michiru, stop being so modest, ou know you're a shoo in." said Usagi   
Everyone just laughed; "It's great to be together like this again." said Seiya looking at everyone   
Just then Joanna walked over to them with Damion right behind her. "Hey Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, I have a favor to ask you guys."   
"Sure, what is it Jo?" asked Taiki using the nickname that he and his brothers used with her.   
"Well I was wondering if you guys would be the band at the wedding reception."   
"Sure!" yelled all of them at once.   
Joanna leaned down and kissed each one of them, one by one, all of them turned bright red.   
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled a nearby bystander.   
"What the? Not again!!!" yelled everyone.   
They all raced over there and there was Molly held in a youma's grasp with Melvin lying on the ground passed out; either that or his energy had been drained.   
"Put her down!" yelled Usagi.   
"And who's gonna make me?" asked the youma.   
"We are!!!!" yelled everyone, taking up fighting stances.   
The Youma threw Molly down into a heap, it had drained her of all her energy.   
"And who are you to stop me?"   
They all took out their transformation articles and began to transform into the elite fighting team known as the sailor senshi. Ken, Greg, Andrew, and Chad got to a safe place and watched while their wives did their thing.   
"WE ARE THE SAILOR SENSHI!!!" yelled all of them.   
"We Fight for love and justice. We will triumph over evil and that means you! In the name of the Moon...." said Sailor Moon   
"In the name of Jupiter...."   
"In the name of Venus...."   
"In the name of Mercury...."   
"In the name of Mars...."   
"Lured by the new epic I am Sailor Neptune and I graciously fight for what is right."   
"Lured by the new epic I am Sailor Uranus and I courageously fight for this planet."   
"I'm Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, this Planet will not be taken over by evil, time will tell!"   
"Under the protection of the silent star, Saturn. I am Sailor Saturn!"   
"On behalf of this Universe I will fight to protect it from evil like you!"   
"I also fight on behalf of the Universe!" yelled Universe Knight   
"Penetrating the darkness of night. . ."   
"The air of freedom breaks through. . ."   
"We are the three sacred shooting stars. . ."   
"Sailor Star Fighter!"   
"Sailor Star Maker!"   
"Sailor Star Healer!"   
"Sailor Starlights, stage on!"   
"How dare you torture innocent people and for that......" said Tuxedo Mask holding a rose in his had.   
"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!!!!" yelled everyone one at once.   
"Finally." replied the youma dryly. "Now can we get on with this fight or do you have any more introductions that you have to go through?" Not getting any answer but a few stern looks from the Scouts the youma sent lightning fast bars of pointed steel flying at all of them.   
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!!!" Healer's blast melted all of the steel spikes before they even got close.   
"There's more where that came from Sailor Brats!" with that she sent an energy blast at all of them.   
"SILENCE WALL!!" yelled Saturn putting up a force field with reflected the energy beam back at the youma.   
The youma dodged the blast but not by much and began to shoot energy beams and spikes and everything else that she had at them.   
Universe and Uranus were the only ones at that moment who weren't being bombarded by the attacks. They looked over at each other and both began their attacks.   
"SPACE SWORD.....BLASTER!!!!"   
"LIGHTNING SWORD....SLASH!!!!"   
The combined attack hit the youma straight on. It screamed in pain and disintegrated before them.   
They transformed back into their normal clothes and collapsed on the blanket that they had laid out for everyone.   
"Will we ever get a little time to ourselves!?" yelled Minako.   
"No kidding, it seems that everytime we actually begin to have fun and are able to relax a little a new threat comes to Earth threatening to destroy it." said Makoto.   
"Come on guys, we might as well go home and relax. This place is bound to be crawling with people soon." said Setsuna.   
Joanna and Damion entered the apartment. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go change out of this bathing suit." said Joanna giving Damion a quick kiss.   
Damion went into the kitchen and poured a couple glasses of champagne, as he planned for a romantic evening. He looked up as Joanna came walking out of the bedroom looking faint, and pale. He rushed over to her side, "Are you okay?" he said his voice full of concern.   
"I'm fine, but I don't think I will be for long." said Joanna, holding up the letter.   
"Princess Lyra wants me dead, and she will stop at nothing. She wants me to meet with her, it will be a fight to the finish, but she has one condition. That I come alone." She let the letter drop to the ground. "Don't try to stop me, this is something I must do. If I do not come back from this fight, don't forget that I have loved you and that you will always be a part of me." she silently caressed his face. "You're in my heart, now and forever." Tears now streaming down her face she kissed him gently, soulfully, passionately, everything a kiss should be.   
After the kiss had ended Damion looked down at Joanna, "And you will forever be in mine."   
"I must go now."   
"Please be careful."   
"I will, I'm not going down without a fight, and I promise that I will give Lyra the fight of her life. UNIVERSE ETERNAL POWER!!!!!! MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!"   
Damion watched Joanna leave the apartment and rushed for his communicator and pressed the all call button.   
"What's up Damion?" asked Michiru.   
"It's Joanna." he said worry etched in his face.   
"We'll be over as fast as we can." said all of them. To many things had been happening lately and they knew by the look on Damion's face that this was important. 

A few minutes later Damion let all of the senshi, in senshi form, into his room.   
Damion passed the letter, which he had read a hundred times, to Rei. She read it out loud for everyone to hear.   
"Let me guess, Joanna left and accepted Lyra's challenge?" asked Rei.   
"Yes, she did." said Damion.   
"Well we have to go after her." said Usagi. "We can't just stand around, while our friend might need our help."   
Everyone nodded in agreement. Damion transformed and they formed a circle and teleported to the Negaverse, to the exact location if not a few meters away from where Joanna and Lyra were no doubt battling it out at that very moment.   
  


Well what did ya think? Review this chapter! PLEASE!!! I need to know what ur thinking. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Ja Ne!!!!   
  



	6. Chapter Six

A Twisted Engagement   
By: LadyTurquoise   
Rated: R 

Author's Notes:   
Okay I know this is short forgive me. Thank you to all of you who did review my chapters but come on be a good reader and review after u read cause I know a lot more than two people read my last chapter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! *sobs* there I said it. Happy? But Joanna and Damion are MY characters if anyone would like to use them e-mail me and ask my permission, I'll probably say yes but I would liek to know when ur gonna use them =). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A Twisted Engagement   
By: Lady Turquoise   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DIE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lyra, shooting an energy blast at Universe.   
The impact of the blast hit Universe head on, she was loosing, she knew that. "NEVER!" she croaked out. "LIGHTNING SWORD SLASH!!!!!!!!"   
Lyra dodged the attack but not by much. "Is THAT the best you have?"   
"No, you don't want to see the BEST that I have."   
"Try me."   
"If it means killing you even if I have to kill myself, then so be it." said Universe calling upon the Universe Crystal.   
"NO UNIVERSE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a voice coming from the shadows.   
"Who's there?!?!" Lyra bellowed out into the darkness.   
"It is I, Universe Knight."   
"And me, Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Senshi."   
"I thought I told you that this was to be a fight between us only, no interference!" yelled Lyra to Universe.   
"I didn't bring them. What are you guys doing here, I thought I told you not to stop me, that this was fight between me and Lyra."   
"We care about you Joanna. You're our friend," said Uranus.   
"And friends stick together." said Mars.   
"Together we can beat this evil," said Jupiter.   
"Together we are unbeatable, but alone we are nothing." said Pluto.   
"It is our friendship that makes us so powerful, it is the tie that binds all of our souls together." said Neptune.   
"I need you all of you, I realize that now, I was a fool to think that I could ever beat her without you, but the only reason I did it was so you guys were safe. I didn't want any of you hurt." said Universe.   
"Awww that's so sweet, but if I remember correctly Universe and I were in the middle of a battle before we were so rudely interrupted.," said Lyra. With that she sent a wave of black energy straight at the kneeling Universe.   
The others looked on in horror as the blast moved towards a stricken Universe. It seemed as if it was all in slow motion, but at the same time the moments seemed to go by faster than anything they had ever experienced. They could do nothing.   
Joanna watched the blast head straight for her; her life began to flash before her eyes, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to come, but it never came, she opened her eyes and watched as Damion fall in front of her, bloody, and lifeless.   
Mamoru was running over to Damion in an instant.   
Joanna sat there holding him, he had saved her, he had given his life so that she could live. She felt for his pulse, there was still one there but it was growing weaker by the moment. She saw his eyes flutter open.   
"Joanna, you're still alive." he said slowly.   
"Yes, I am, but why did you have to go and do such a stupid thing like that?"   
"Because I love you, and if I could I do it all over again. Joanna I knew from the day that I met you on the Moon that I would die for you, promise me that once I am gone that you will not let my death affect your life, promise me that you will live on, get married, have kids, and become the queen that I know one day you will become. Promise me and I can die a happy man."   
"I promise Damion."   
"I can feel my life growing weaker by the moment, I will wait for you, I will wait until the day that we can be together for all eternity."   
Joanna felt as his spirit left his body and his body slumped in her arms. She hugged his body close and closed her eyes and screamed up into the heaven's as tears poured down her face.   
Everyone was speechless, they could not move, even Lyra was compelled to stay where she was and watch.   
Darien reached Joanna and knelt beside her and looked down at Damion's body. "Say it isn't so. No Damion you can't be dead, just when I find out that.... No this can't be happening, not again!" he was crying like the little boy twenty some odd years ago had been doing when he was told that his parents had died, the layers peeled back and a sensitive soul was revealed, a soul that had been hurt and ripped apart time and again. "Not when I just find out that you're my brother!"   
Everyone gasped as the words came out of Mamoru's mouth, everyone that is except for Pluto, who had known long before then.   
Joanna embraced Mamoru as he cried over Damion's dead body, just as she had been doing a minute ago. She then stood up, her uniform covered in Damion's blood, and looked Lyra straight in the eyes, in a voice barely above a whisper, but yet so full of conviction and seething hatred that it could cower even the bravest soul. "You, you did this. You ruined my life. How can you just stand there? How can you live with yourself? You will pay with your life for killing Damion. Vengeance shall be mine." Joanna began to call upon the Universe Crystal, she could feel her body change from Sailor Universe to Princess Twilla, the Universe Princess. She looked up a Lyra once more, who was now completely terrified, the Universe Crystal fully charged.   
Lyra not knowing what else to do sent an energy blast at her.   
"COSMIC UNIVERSE POWER!!!!!!!!" The blast from the crystal reflected the blast from Lyra but it was a loosing battle, Twilla just didn't have the energy left inside of her. She called out mentally for help. "Serenity, Neptune, Jupiter, Uranus, all of you I need your help, only with your help can I hope to defeat her."   
"We're coming Twilla hang in there." was the reply that Twilla got.   
"I'm here Twilla, let's take this bitch down." said Princess Serenity. "COSMIC MOON POWER!!!!!!!!!!"   
Twilla just nodded and focused her energy on the crystal that she was holding in front of her.   
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!!! URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!!! PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!!! SATURN CYRSTALPOWER!!! JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!! MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!! MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!! HEALER STARPOWER!!! MAKER STAR POWER!!! FIGHTER STAR POWER!!!"   
"COSMIC POWER UNITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Joanna, and Serenity.   
"NO!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lyra as she was destroyed by a wave of power, healing and love.   
  


Review review review! Love hate I don't care! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A Twisted Engagement   
By: LadyTurquoise   
Rated: R 

Author's Notes:   
This is the last part of my story A Twisted Engagement. I hope that all of you have enjoyed it I know that I've enjoyed writing it. Anyway here's the rest of the story. =) 

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Sailor Moon I never did and I never will. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A Twisted Engagement   
By: Lady Turquoise   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning Joanna woke up in her bed the place where she had been teleported back to when the battle had been over, everyone had blacked out and had fallen unconscious. She turned over in her bed expecting to find nothing but space but instead she was now face to face with Damion.   
"Damion how? I thought..."   
Damion silently put his finger to her lips. "Shhhh, I'll explain later." With that he kissed her and pulled her closer to him. He pressed his lips into hers devouring her mouth and tongue, becoming one with her. He slowly removed her negligee one strap at a time, and he could feel her warm tight breasts rub against his chest. He pulled her tighter against him still. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, never stopping the glorious, passionate kisses. He moved over top of her and looked down into her ocean blue eyes that were so mysterious yet so beautiful to him. She smiled up at him knowing that finally after all of the time that they had waited they would finally go for it. He took her, giving her all the pleasures, fulfilling her every need. They were one, just as they always had been and always would be.   
  
After it was over Joanna lay in bed next to Damion, his arms wrapped around her, her lips swollen, and her body sore. They had taken each other twice more after the first time, making up for the time that they had lost.   
She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you."   
"I love you too."   
Just then they heard someone banging on their door. Joanna and Damion both looked at each other, they were a mess. Joanna jumped out of bed and threw on some underwear and a dress and quickly ran a brush threw her hair.   
She then helped Damion button his shirt. She could still hear the banging on her door.   
"JOANNA! WE KNOW YOU'RE HOME NOW LET US IN!!!" yelled the fiery voice of Rei.   
"Hold on Rei, I'll be there in a minute." yelled back Joanna. But the banging didn't stop.   
Haruka and Mako-chan were at the end of the hallway and running towards the door planning on breaking it down. It was for Joanna's own good, she couldn't stay in there and feel sad for herself because Damion was dead, they had already dragged Mamoru out of his place, now it was time for Joanna.   
The were about to hit the door when it suddenly opened on them.   
Joanna looked down at the heap of Haruka and Makoto at her feet. "Hey Haruka, Mako-chan, how nice of you to drop by."   
"Joanna, what happened to you!? You look awful."   
"Thanks a lot Seiya. That means a lot to me."   
"You know what I mean," said Seiya.   
Just then Damion walked out into the living room looking just as bad as Joanna did.   
"DAMION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed everyone. "BUT HOW!!"   
"Well I guess I had better explain it. You see with the healing power in the blast from the crystals and with Joanna's wish for me to come back I was revived from the dead. Simple as that."   
Rei was looking at the two oddly the whole time, just then it hit her. "Oh my god!!!!! I'm so sorry you guys. We should have called first."   
"What are you babbling about Rei?" asked Usgai.   
Minako got what Rei was talking about. "Usagi look at them, it doesn't take a brainiac to figure it out, I mean come on, Rei figured it out!!!"   
Raye just glared at Minako. "Usagi, we kinda intruded on something kinda personal."   
"Huh what??? I don't understand."   
"THEY WERE HAVING SEX!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone at the same time.   
Joanna and Damion's faces got red, they could feel their cheeks starting to burn.   
"Oh." said Usagi looking only bout half of the shade of red that Joanna and Damion were wearing on there faces.   
"Could you guys have said it any louder?!?!?!" asked Joanna. "I don't think that the people in America heard you!!!!"   
"Sorry." said everyone bowing their heads.   
"All I can say is, it's about damn time!" said Michiru, with Haruka nodding in agreement.   
"This was the first time we had an opportunity, most of the time we are always interrupted by someone." said Joanna. "Especially by a certain ponytailed threesome." She said looking over at the Starlights.   
The Starlights all blushed and cringed. "Umm, sorry." said Yaten managing a weak smile.   
"Oh well, would you guys like some tea?" asked Damion trying to change the subject.   
"Sure, and could you take, Mamoru, and the Lights with you, we are going to pry your fiancée for all the details." said Minako.   
"Oh god help me!" yelled Joanna laughing.   
"No problem with getting us to leave, Minako. We were going to pry Damion for all the details too." said Seiya grinning.   
"Actually first Damion and I have something to discuss, alone," said Mamoru.   
"Okay Darien, why don't we go out on the balcony and talk." suggested Damion.   
As they walked out onto the balcony and Damion closed the sliding glass door behind them. Mamoru turned to Damion. "Damion, I... When I saw you die..." a tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away. "I couldn't bear watching your life slip away, we were always friends, but the other night I found out something... Something that has turned my world upside down. I found out that...that.... that...."   
"That we are brothers." said Damion finishing what Mamoru was trying to say.   
"How did you..."   
"I was told just as you were." Damion went over to Mamoru and put his hand on one of his shoulders. "We have a lot to catch up on but now is not the time."   
Mamoru nodded as he felt a hot tear fall down his cheek.   
"Come on now let's get in there and have some fun."   
"I'm surprised, don't you think that you've had enough fun for today?" asked Mamoru with a sly smile crossing his face.   
"One can never have too much fun." replied Damion with just as devious a smile. 

A month later Damion was standing nervously at the end of a long aisle staring down at the doublewide doors, Chibi-Usa, who had come from the future just for their wedding, was walking down the aisle now throwing delicate rose petals on the white carpet that lined the aisle. He looked over at his Best Man, Mamoru.   
"Mamoru, are you sure I ready for this?" he whispered over to him.   
"Man, chill, as soon as you see Joanna walk down that aisle you will forget all doubts in your head about not being able to be the perfect husband to her."   
"How did you know what I was thinking?"   
"Cause I went through the same thing when I was getting married to Usako. Now pay attention cause they are starting to play the song that will bring your future wife down that aisle and into your arms forever."   
"Thanks Mamoru, I couldn't have asked for a better Best Man, or a better brother for that matter."   
  
Joanna looked over at her father who had flown in with her mother and a lot of her other relatives just so he could walk his little girl down that aisle.   
"Thank you so much daddy."   
"You're welcome sweetheart," he said kissing her forehead. " You look beautiful today."   
"Thanks." she said blushing.   
"Hey, they are playing your song. Shall we go?"   
"Lead the way."   
The double doors parted and Joanna saw everyone in the pew's stand up and look back at her and far away all the way at the end of the aisle was Damion, looking more handsome than she had ever seen him. With her first step out on that white carpet she knew that this was the beginning of a new and wonderful life with the man that she would love forever. 

Damion looked in wide-eyed shock at the angel that was walking down the aisle towards him. She was wearing a beautiful floor length dress. The underskirt was covered in an intricate design of spirals of spun silk and was covered by an ivory colored skirt that wrapped around the back and was fastened in the front. The top of the dress was a corset type top and was covered by rhinestones, and the sleeves were transparent andstopped at the elbow and flared. She was truly an angel as she walked towards him, she had a glow to her, she made him feel they way no other woman had ever made him feel. He could feel his knees start to go weak but he steadied himself. Last thing he needed was to collapse at his own wedding.   
  
Joanna walked up the steps into her soon to be husband's arms. She smiled at him and then looked over at Michiru who gave her a wink that told her to go for it. 

Both Joanna and Damion looked up at the priest as he began the sermon that would lead to their being united as one, to spend all of eternity together.   
"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections let them speak now or forever hold their peace."   
Yaten and Taiki looked menacingly over at Seiya, with a look that said screw this up for her and not only will you have to worry about her but you'll have to worry about us. Seiya gulped but said nothing.   
"If there are no objections then we may continue. Damion Matthew Shiva, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better for worse, and forsaking all others? Say I do."   
"I do." he said squeezing Joanna's hand and smiling at her.   
"Joanna Christine Shirley, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better for worse, and forsaking all others? Say I do."   
"I do."   
"Then by the power vested in this church and by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."   
Damion grinned as he turned to face his beautiful new wife; he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately letting his soul flow from his lips to hers. 

That afternoon at the wedding reception Joanna and Damion and everyone else there was having a blast, Makoto had done all the cooking, she was now a famous chef and she insisted that it was the least that she could do for two of her best friends.   
"Mako-chan that food was wonderful!" exclaimed Joanna.   
"Oh it was nothing, just some old recipes that I dug out an old cookbook."   
"Stop being so modest Makoto, you're a great cook, just admit it." said Damion.   
"Okay, okay I'm a good cook, get off my back guys."   
"Hey isn't it about time for your first dance as husband and wife?" asked Minako getting all starry eyed.   
"Yeah, in a few minutes." said Damion holding Joanna close to him.   
"What song did you guys pick out?" asked Ami.   
"We didn't, we left it up to Seiya, Yaten and Taiki." said Joanna. "I mean we really don't have a song like Mamoru and Usagi had."   
"True, I wonder what song they picked." said Setsuna.   
"Who knows with those guys." said Haruka.   
Just then the lights went dim and The Three Lights walked onto stage. "It's time for Joanna and Damion Shiva's first dance as husband and wife." said Taiki smiling.   
The next thing that Joanna and Damion knew they were standing in the middle of the room with a disco ball slowly turning overtop of their heads. The room was dark except for the small sparkles of light that went round the room.   
"The song that we are going to sing for you two tonight is called "This I Promise You". We picked this song cause as soon as we heard it we thought of you two."   
The music began to play and Damion wrapped his arms around his beautiful new wife and pulled her close as they started to dance. All he could focus on was her.   
Joanna laid her head down softly on Damion's shoulder as she moved with him. All she could concentrate on was this moment just being with him.   
They seemed to meld as one in a beautiful moment in time. 

Ooh, ooh   
When the visions around you   
Bring tears to your eyes   
And all that surrounds you   
Are secrets and lies   
I'll be your strength   
I'll give you hope   
Keeping your faith when it's gone   
The one you should call   
When standing here all alone 

Joanna closed her eyes and saw the many battles that she and Damion had fought in together. He was always there giving her strength. 

And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
Until the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you 

I've loved you forever   
In lifetimes before   
And I promise you never   
Will you hurt anymore   
I give you my word   
I give you my heart   
This is a battle we've won   
And with this vow   
Forever has now begun 

Visions of the Silver Millenium began to float into their heads and then pictures of what was to come in Crystal Tokyo. 

Just close your eyes each loving day   
And know this feeling won't go away   
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you 

Over and over I thought   
When I hear you call   
Without you in my life baby   
I just wouldn't be living at all 

And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
Until the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you 

Just close your eyes each loving day   
And know this feeling won't go away   
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you 

Every word I say is true   
This I promise you   
Ooh I promise you 

"All this I promise you and more." Whispered Damion softly to Joanna.   
The audience broke out applauding as the song ended and Joanna and Damion stopped dancing and looked at each other and kissed passionately with every fiber of their beings. There was even hoots and hollers from the other senshi standing around, but they didn't care all they cared about was that they were finally together for all of time.   
Just then the doors to the room opened and everyone's eyes turned to the beautiful white haired woman that entered the room and a glorious shimmering white gown.   
"Mother!" yelled Usagi running over to her mother, Queen Serenity.   
"My queen." said Setsuna bowing before her.   
"Please get up Setsuna." said Serenity. She looked over at Joanna and Damion who were holding onto each other looking over at her. "Oh Joanna, your mother and father would be so proud of you." she said stroking Joanna's cheek.   
"What are you talking about, we are right here and we are very proud of her." said Mr. Shirley.   
Queen Serenity just smiled at Mr. Shirley and looked at all of the senshi. "I think that it is time now for the truth to come out." The senshi nodded in agreement.   
Joanna walked over to her speechless mother and father. "Mom, Dad, you have raised me in this lifetime but, there was a time ago a long time ago, during the Silver Millenium, when the Moon ruled peacefully that I had another family. I am Princess Twilla, Princess of the Universe. I am also Sailor Universe. I fight to protect this planet from evil. Please understand, this is not easy for me to tell you."   
"Sure honey, your just a little dillusional. This is a big day for you." said her mother.   
"MOTHER! Stop pretending that I am a little girl who has no idea what I do. If you do not believe what I tell you maybe you will believe what I show you. UNIVERSE ETERNAL POWER!!! MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!" Sailor Universe looked back at her mother and father. "Do you believe me now?"   
"Joanna." said her mother and father hugging her.   
"Mom, Dad." Joanna said hugging her mother and father back.   
There were scenes like this all over the room at this moment. Ami and her mom, Usagi and her family and friends, Damion and his parents, Michiru and her family, Haruka and hers, Minako and her mother and father, everyone, revealing their identities, everyone that is but The Three Lights, they still couldn't afford to reveal their identities, society just wasn't ready.   
Queen Serenity stood back with Luna and Artemis looking at all her Moon children proudly. "Luna, Artemis, I am so proud of them."   
"As are we Serenity." replied Luna and Artemis.   
  
Inside one of the rooms of the palace in Crystal Tokyo Joanna was laying on a bed sweat pouring over her features.   
"Okay Joanna on this next contraction I want you to push." said Ami.   
Joanna nodded and felt the next contraction and pushed with all that she had in her squeezing Damion's hand for support.   
"Good girl, just a little more and it'll be over." said Ami.   
"I can't. I'm too tired." said Joanna breathlessly.   
Damion wiped his wife's forehead with a damp cloth and squeezed her hand lightly giving her encouragement when the contraction was over.   
"Come on Joanna, I need you too push, give it all you got on this next contraction." said Ami looking up at Joanna. "You're doing great, Joanna just keep it up." she added smiling.   
Joanna felt the next contraction come and pushed with all her might. She collapsed onto the pillow as the contraction ended and she heard a baby's cry.   
"Congratulations you two, you have a new baby girl." said Ami wrapping her in a towel and handing her to Joanna. "What are you going to name her?"   
Joanna looked down at the little face that peered up at her and looked over at Damion. "Mia. Mia Vanessa Shiva." said Joanna smiling up at Ami.   
Amy looked at the three of them. Damion was going to make a great dad. Joanna a great mom.   
Damion was looking down lovingly at his wife and daughter as if nothing not even life itself could top this moment. Although they had been the last to get married they were the first to have a child. Amy thought to the next family to be blessed with a child, Ken and Makoto. Makoto should be due any day now. She walked quietly out of the room and down to where all of the scouts sat waiting for the news. She looked over at Seiya, who was it seemed the most worried, he had subbed for Damion at some of the Lamaze classes when he couldn't be there, and he knew the risks involved in pregnancy. She quietly coughed to get everyone's attention. They all jumped at the sound.   
Seiya looked over at Ami, still some blood on her robe and hands that she was in the process of wiping off. "Is Joanna, the baby, are they ok?" he asked hurriedly.   
Ami laughed. "They're fine. I just came out here to let you know everything went perfectly, and to announce the birth of Mia Vanessa Shiva." she said smiling proudly as if she were the new mother herself. Ami looked down at her small swell of her stomach, she had just found out a few days ago that she was pregnant. She still had yet to tell the rest of the senshi though.   
"Can we go in a see them?" asked Michiru.   
"Yes, you may, come on I'll show you in there." said Ami gesturing for them all to stand up.   
  
Damion looked down at his daughter. Joanna had quickly drifted off to sleep from exertion. "Welcome to the world Mia. I'm gonna try to be the best father that I can be to you. Lord knows that I'm bound to screw up now and then. I just hope that you're willing to forgive me when I do and remember that I am only human. You have your mother's eyes. You're going to be beautiful just like her, I know it. I love you little Mia.   
"That was beautiful honey." said Joanna looking up from where she was laying.   
"I didn't know you were awake."   
Joanna just smiled. "You'll be a great dad I know you will."   
"Just as I know that you will be a great mom." Damion leaned over and kissed her gently.   
"Can we come in?" gently asked Ami knocking softly on the door.   
"Come on in Ami, I'm guessing that you brought the rest of the group with you too?" said Damion.   
"Sure did." said Ami smiling.   
"Guys, I want you to meet Mia." said Joanna undoing the top of the blanket that Mia was wrapped in.   
"She has your eyes." said Seiya smiling at Joanna.   
"Thanks." said Joanna tiredly, but managing a weak smile.   
"Joanna and I discussed it and well, it was a hard decision for both of us to make." said Damion. "But we had to choose one of you, but Chronus, Setsuna will you guys be Mia's godparents?"   
"Of course!" said both Setsuna and Chronus at the same time.   
"Come on guys, let's let Joanna and Mia sleep, they need their rest, and no doubt Damion's hand needs some rest too." said Ami flashing Damion a smile.   
Everyone quickly agreed and walked out of the door and Ami looked back in the room before closing the door, Joanna had already drifted off to sleep, Damion had put Mia back in her crib, and she had quickly fallen asleep and he was now sleeping in a chair next to Joanna's bed.   
"Sweet dreams guys." said Ami turning out the lights. The only light that entered the room now was from the Moon coming in the big bay window watching over the new family. 

The End 

Let me know what you thought of my story! I would really love to hear what you all think Thanks! 


	8. Last Words

Hello, to everyone out there I just wanted to say hi and thank you for reading my story. I love all of you that reviewed my story and for those of you who didn't review it…….shame!! Just kidding. I only aim to please you guys, my fans, so let me know any ideas that you might have for me and any future stories that I have Btw, I have started a prequel to this fic. It is call Twilight's Dawn, it's starting out pretty good, all of your fav characters will be back and you will learn all about Joanna and Damion's past. Also I have now started a web page. It is at [http://hideaway.eternalsailorneptune.com][1] I got all kinds of things in there including a fanfiction gallery of my works and some of my favorite works. I would appreciate it so much if you guys could come and look at it. Again thank you so much and I love you all! Ja Ne! 

-LadyTurquoise 

   [1]: http://hideaway.eternalsailorneptune.com/



End file.
